Avengers- Angel
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Angel is an inhuman. She can fly, move things with her mind and she is pretty good with all sorts of weapons. When she is asked to help stop Loki what will happen?
1. History

Chapter 1: History.

*THE AVENGERS*

Angel little-wood was a happy young girl. She was told stories about angels that fell from the sky and gave people powers. She was told that she would become something great. She never knew why her parents moved every year or two. Then she found out it was because they were being hunted.

When Hydra found her They wanted to use her. They tortured her and broke some sort of crystal near her. Crisilis emerged her body and when she came out of it she had gained special powers. But she also had no memory of her past and where she had come from.

She saw people coming after her. She raised her arms to defend herself and the soldiers went flying. She was shocked. How had she done that. She fought all the soldiers but when she got outside there was no sign of a car or any means of transport.

She began to run but not long after she feels pain and two giant white wings appear on either side of her body. She jumps and then suddenly she is flying. She flies to safety away from those men.

*THE AVENGERS*

Over the next few months the young girl tried to find any clues to who she is. But she finds none. A you woman who owns a cafe takes her in and gives her a job. Managing to hide her wings folding them into restraints she manages to begin a normal life.

But then she is approached by a young man. He asks if he can talk to her. She agrees. It turns out that this man knows about her and her gifts. His name is Agent Barton and he works for S.H.I.E.L.D. He promises to help her with finding out who she is and that S.H.I.E.L.D will help in anyway. Not wanting to use her powers she declines his offer to become an agent.

She continues to live and work with Courtney and hopes that Barton will keep his promise.

*THE AVENGERS*

Chelbell2016:

Please review with any ideas. Who should her relations be. Who should she end up with.


	2. Recruitment

Chapter 2: Recruitment.

Chelbell2016:

Please review.

*THE AVENGERS*

Angel's POV:

I arrive at work and immediately start. Courtney had been pretty fair taking me in when even I have no idea who I am. I do not want to ruin anything.

I go to a few tables but I see one person sitting at a table and he hasn't ordered anything. What makes it worse is that he seems to be staring at me. He looks about mid thirties and he is definitely a little too old for me.

I walk over to Courtney and ask her. "How long has he been staring at me?"

She glances at the man and then frowns.

"I think ever since you started your shift," she says to me.

I sigh and continue to do my job but I can feel the guys eyes on me wherever I go. What is this mans problem if he wants serving there are plenty of waiters.

After about an hour I decide to go and find out what this mans problem is.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

He holds up a badge and I see shield written underneath. My eyes go wide and I motion for him to follow me. I let Courtney know I will be back in a minute and I head off upstairs.

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D want now?" I ask him. "I already told your agent Barton that I am not going to join. I am not an agent. Well, I have no clue who I am."

He sighs and passes me a folder. I open it and see a blue cube. It is called the tesseract and apparently is an energy source.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask deciding to try and joke. "Fly it into a volcano."

He motions for me to sit down," he says. "I am agent Coulson. I have been asked to ask you to come in and help us to get this tesseract back. A very powerful man that is considered a god has taken it and we are recruiting people to help us stop him."

I sigh. "Agent Coulson. I haven't used my powers since I escaped. How do you know me helping you will do any good?"

He holds out a file. I open it to see agent Barton's face.

"Because this man trusts you," he says to me. "He told me about you from the minute he met you."

I smile a little before handing him the file again. "So why is he not the one coming to speak to me?"

"Because he has been put under a spell," he says and I stare at the man in front of me. "He is no longer himself and he is working with the man we are trying to stop."

I get up and walk towards the window. That man I owe a lot to.

"I'll do it," I say to him. "For agent Barton. But after that I go back to my normal life."

He nods and walks towards me. Ho holds out his hand for me to shake. I do so.

"Someone will pick you up tomorrow," he says and I nod. "Here is a file on all the team members that should be joining you."

I take the folder and not long after he leaves.

*THE AVENGERS*

After my work shift I open the file and read the data on all members of the team.

 _Name: Tony Stark._

 _Code-name: Iron Man_

 _Special abilities:_

 _Mr. Stark created a suit which is a weapons system and he can fly in it. He has an arc reactor in his chest to stop some pieces of shrapnel from reaching his heart and killing him. Was at one point considered for the avengers initiative but his inability to work with others and other factors to consider made this a bad idea. Instead he became a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Coulson was sent to ask him to help us._

Okay a man in a flying suit. That is one thing you do not see every day. Sounds like this Tony Stark needs a lesson on how to work with others.

I turn the page to look at the next person.

 _Name: Steve Rogers._

 _Code-name: Captain America._

 _Special abilities:_

 _Injected with a super serum 70 years ago captain america became a hero in times of war. When he helped to defeat Hydra he found the tesseract cube and tried to get away with it. But his plane crashed in the Atlantic. We found him a few months ago still alive but frozen. He now helps S.H.I.E.L.D when needed. He is a good candidate for the avengers but we are not sure that he will agree._

A 70 odd year old man with huge muscles still looking young. Okay thats interesting. Next.

 _Name: Bruce Banner._

 _Code-name: Hulk._

 _Special abilities:_

 _Dr. Banner was trying to recreate the super serum that was used on Captain America. Instead he was hit with a lot of gamma radiation. When angry or upset he becomes the giant green monster known to most people as the Hulk. To avoid hurting people he went off grid but S.H.I.E.L.D has been keeping an eye on him. Although unstable Nick Fury believes that he can be an asset to the avengers._

Okay thats just scary. I thought I was the impossible. I turn to page and read about Thor. Okay an alien thats not too bad. And then finally the file on me. I notice that they just used the code name Angel. They do not know the proper name for me and neither do I.

Angel: I like it as a code name.

*THE AVENGERS*

Chelbell2016:

Okay tell me what you think please.


	3. Meeting other people and aboard the hell

Chapter 3: Meeting other people.

Chelbell2016:

Please review.

*THE AVENGERS*

Well I have got up and I am preparing to go to S.H.I.E.L.D.

I grab a suit I had made for myself. It is white and black. Two holes at the shoulder blades for my wings. There is a quiver at the back and a gun holster at my side. I place my arrows in the quiver and my bow into my backpack.

I have breakfast and

There is a knock on my door.

I open the door and see a red haired woman.

"You must be Angel," she says to me and I nod. "I am Natasha Romanoff. I have been asked to pick you up after I picked up Banner."

I nod again and grab my bag. "Okay lets go."

She nods and leads me to a car. We get in and I see a wavy haired man with glasses.

"I'm Dr. Banner," he says holding out his hand and we shake hands.

"I'm Angel," I reply.

Once Romanoff is in we begin to drive away. There is silence for a few minutes. I decide to try and break it.

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask Natasha.

"To a base," she says. "Its a bit hard to explain... so Coulson tells me that you knew Clint."

I nod. "He has helped me a lot."

It is her turn to nod. "Me too."

We go back to the silence and I can tell that like me Dr. Banner does not really want to be here. I feel as if this could all be a mistake. I am not a hero. If anything I am a villain.

I have no idea where my powers came from or how to control them properly.

Natasha keeps an eye on me and I feel like she is worried on what I can do.

"I won't hurt anyone you know," I point out to her.

"Its not that," she says. "Its just you remind me of someone but I cannot think who."

I nod and smile. Dr. Banner continues to look through the file on the tesseract. Natasha glances at him from time to time. I decide to read a book to pass the time.

I pull out Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban. This is one of my favorite series.

"Were nearly there," Natasha says and I jump as it had been so quiet. "There will be a meeting once everyone is there. Until then someone will show you to your rooms and maybe you can grab something to eat."

I nod and after a pause so does Dr. Banner.

A few minutes later and the car comes to a stop.

*THE AVENGERS*

We get out and as Natasha walks off Banner and I look around.

"Dr. Banner," a voice says and we both look to see Steve rogers also known as Captain America, approaching with Natasha Romanoff.

We walk towards the two.

"Hi," Banner says shaking Steve's hand. "They told me you'd be coming."

Rogers than turns to me and holds out his hand. I shake it.

"You must be Angel," he says and I nod my head with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," I say as we release each others hands.

He turns back to Dr. Banner. "Word is you can find the cube?"

Dr. Banner looks a little unsure as he glances around.

"Is that the only word on me?" He asks captain Rogers.

"Only word I care about," is the reply he receives and then the captain turns back to me. "And you can help us stop Loki."

"I hope so," I say quietly as I am still a little nervous. "I have never really used my gifts."

He places a hand on my shoulder. "I am sure you will do fine."

"Must be strange for you," Dr. Banner says as I look away from Steve. "All of this."

"Well this is actually kind of familiar," Steve says glancing at all the war planes and things.

I smile thinking that this guy actually lived through the war.

"Gentlemen and lady," Natasha says coming up behind us. "You might want to step inside for a minute. Its gonna get a little hard to breathe."

I wonder what she means but there is a sudden noise.

All three of us look around as some sort of engines begin to whir and make a loud noise. I wonder what this thing is that we are stood on.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asks and I wonder if he is right.

"Really?" Banner says trying to sound amused but he is clearly not. "They want me on a submerged pressurized metal container?"

We all walk towards the edge. The wind blows in our faces but instead of us going under water the motors lift us into the air making me gasp. Even when flying I only go so high.

I have to exercise my wings every now and then so I go for a fly once in a while.

But I do not go as high as this probably will.

"Oh no this is much worse," Banner says making me chuckle a little.

I continue to stand outside for a few minutes. I love the feeling of the breeze on my face. Plus the lack of air does not affect me.

"Mam," I turn and see Steve approaching "We are all wanted inside."

I sigh but nod. Looking at the sky once more I follow both Steve and Banner inside. As we go through the halls and towards the meeting room I wonder how big this place is. It seems huge to me. I feel a little cramped now that I am away from the breeze.

I try to keep up with the men and Natasha but they are so fast that I can only just see them most of the time.

This is going to be a long day if I do not speed up.

*THE AVENGERS*

We head into the meeting room with Natasha in the lead.

We can see that this is the control room. You can see everything outside mainly the white clouds. There is a man with a eye patch that from what I have been told is Nick fury giving everyone there orders.

Banner and I stay at the back as Steve walks forward gazing around in wonder.

Director Fury turns around. "Gentleman and lady."

Thats the second person who said that today.

after Steve passes him money for some reason he approaches both Banner and I.

"Dr, thank you for coming," he says and shakes Bruce's hand.

"Thanks for asking nicely," Banner replies.

"Miss Angel," Director Fury approaches me and we shake hands. "I'm glad you decided to help out."

I sigh. "Only once."

He nods. "Barton spoke highly of you and your... gifts."

"I'd rather not speak too much about my gifts," I request.

"Very well," he nods in agreement.

"So um," Banner begins and Fury turns to look at him once more. "How long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the tesseract your in the wind," Fury explains.

Both Banner and I walk forwards.

"Where are you with that?" Banner asks Fury.

Agent Coulson is the one to answer when Fury points to him. "Where sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops if its connected to a satellite its eyes and ears for us."

I spot Natasha looking at a computer with Barton's picture on. I wonder how she is connected to him.

"Were still not gonna find him in time," I point out as I walk forwards with my arms crossed.

"You have to narrow your field," Banner tells them. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

Fury looks at him. "How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know," Banner says taking off his jacket. "Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm basically close to recognition. At least we can rule out a few places. You have somewhere for me to work?"

Fury nods and looks around. "Agent Romanoff. Will you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please?"

She nods and passes us.

"Your gonna love it doc," she says as she passes Banner. "We got all the toys."

A few minutes later and Coulson approaches me. He had just finished speaking to Steve.

"Before he was taken," he says to me. "Barton had found out something."

My eyes go wide and he leads me outside.

"What did he find out?" I ask him.

"Let me tell you a story first," he says to me and when I nod he continues. "About 17 years ago Barton met a young woman with talents beyond compare. Her name Jocelyn little-wood. But not long after they got together she found out he was an agent so she left him. She was pregnant with his baby. Jocelyn had to keep moving from town to town because a group that were apparently Hydra wannabees were after her. They found her when her daughter was 14. They killed her and kidnapped the kid."

My eyes widen as I realize where this is going. "Do you mean?"

"They somehow wiped the kids memory and activated her abilities," he says to me. "That girl was you."

I have to sit down for a minute. "Why did he not tell me then?"

"He recognized how much you reminded him of Jocelyn," he says and then he sighs. "But he could not be sure. So he went digging and he found the place where you were kidnapped. Then he found a picture of you and your mother. With the blood he took from you for it to definitely be true he did a DNA test. It was positive. You're birth name was going to be Charlene Marie Barton. But she left before all this could happen."

I feel tears appear in my eyes.

I return to the control room just in time to hear a beeping. I can feel Coulson's eyes on me as I go to see what the beeping is.

"We got a hit," one of the agents says and I take a deep breath. "67% match. Wait cross-match 79%."

"Location?" Coulson asks as he approaches. "Stuttgart Germany. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, Angel," Fury says and we turn to look at him. "Your up."

We share a look and we both nod. It is time to deal with Loki.

*THE AVENGERS*

Chelbell2016:

Okay what do you think?


	4. Loki, Iron man and Thor

Chapter 4: Loki, Iron man and Thor.

Chelbell2016:

Please give me some ideas.

*THE AVENGERS*

We arrive in Germany. While Natasha keeps the plane in the air I fly both Cap and I down to where Loki is. We spot him giving a speech to a group of people.

"Look to your elder people," he says as one man stands up to him he raises his staff. "Let him be an example."

Both Cap and I move. Cap blocks the blast with his shield the blast rebounds and hits Loki and I point my bow and arrow at Loki as we move towards him.

"You know the last time I was in Germany," he says as we continue to walk. "And saw a man standing above everybody else we ended up disagreeing."

Loki looks up at Cap and I.

"The soldier," he says laughing as he gets back to his feet. "The man out of time and the Angel that will soon be one."

I glare but Cap decides to speak. "I'm not the one who's out of time."

As he finishes saying this the plane that we were on appears and points all of its guns at Loki.

"Loki drop the weapon and stand down," Natasha's voice appears on the intercom.

Loki blasts at the plane. Luckily Natasha manages to dodge the blast.

Cap throws his shield and I shoot an arrow at Loki. I fly forwards and knock Loki back. He gasps as Cap moves towards us and the two of us prepare to fight him. He goes to hit us with the scepter but Cap raises his shield to block it. Loki knocks him back.

I fly up and kick him in the chest. But he uses the scepter to knock me away. I quickly get back up and watch as Cap tries again by throwing the shield at him. When he is knocked down I shoot an arrow.

It hits and Loki cries out. But he blasts me and I raise my wings. The blast hits and sends me back a little. But I am unharmed.

Down and winded I watch as Loki walks over to Steve and points his scepter at his head.

"Kneel!" He commands Steve.

Steve jumps up and begins to fight while saying. "Not today!"

Loki throws Cap and I jump over Cap and strike Loki in the face. He does not even feel it as he sends me flying into the air from another strike of the scepter.

There is a sudden song being played and I look up.

Iron man comes floating down and shoots Loki. Loki goes flying back and lands on the ground. Many guns appear all over Stark's suit and they point at Loki.

"Make your move reindeer games," he says to Loki who lowers his defenses. "Good move."

Cap helps me to my feet and we walk over to Stark.

"Mr. Stark," Steve greets as we all glare at Loki.

"Captain," Stark returns the greeting before turning to me. "And Miss Angel."

"Mr. Stark," I repeat the greeting that Steve gave.

*THE AVENGERS*

A few minutes later and we are on the plane. Loki is restrained and we are heading back to the Hellicarrier. I am on edge as I stand with the two men.

"Saying anything?" Fury asks Romanoff over the intercom.

"Not a word," is her reply.

"Just get him here," Fury orders as Stark glances back at Loki.

I sigh. I just want this all over so I can go back to my normal life. Well I want something to do with my father if he will let me but thats all.

I can hear both Cap and Stark talking. The tension is thick and I try to not get involved. I glance at Loki and he is smirking at me. I wonder what he is thinking? Could he know about the relationship between Barton and I.

Stark walks over to me and holds out his hand.

"Its nice to meet you," he says to me.

I shake his hand. "You too."

"So," he glances at my wings. "You sure live up to the name Angel... do you have another name."

I nod. "Charlene. Charlene Barton."

Natasha gasps and I realize I had just given away who my father is.

There is a sudden clash of thunder. Loki looks scared.

"Where is this coming from?" Natasha asks as she tries to keep the plane stable.

"What you scared of a little lightning?" Cap asks him.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," is the reply we receive.

There is more lightning followed by something heavy landing on the plane. Everyone looks up wondering what had just landed on the plane.

We all try to stay on our feet as the plane rocks.

Stark grabs his face plate and heads for the cockpit. I don't want him to open that. Something tells me it would not be a good idea.

He opens the door and Cap glances at him. I float in the air and hold the plane steady.

"What are you doing?" Cap asks him.

Stark ignores him and goes to head outside. But he doesn't get far when a man wearing a strange type of armor appears. He is holding a hammer.

Stark goes to shoot but the man hits him with his hammer. My eyes widen as both Stark and the captain come flying into me I hit the ground and groan as my wings take the heat of the fall. I get them both off of me and Stark helps me to my feet.

I look around and see that the man has taken Loki and gone off.

"Now there's that guy," Stark says sounding pissed.

"Another Asguardian?" Natasha asks from the front.

"That guys a friendly?" Cap asks as he gets back to his feet breathing heavily.

"It doesn't matter," Stark says looking back at all of us. "If he frees Loki or kills him the tesseracts lost."

He goes to fly out.

"Stark we need a plan of attack," Cap points out.

"I have a plan," Stark informs us as he prepares to leave. "Attack."

He flies off and Cap goes for a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out Cap," Natasha says.

"I don't see how I can," Captain says as he begins to put the parachute on.

"These guys come from legend," Natasha says. "They're basically gods."

"There's only one god mam," Cap says as he moves to leave. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

I move over and speak. "Why don't I give you a ride down?"

He nods and I take him by the shoulders and fly us out. We go looking for the three men and it takes us a few minutes. I land us and Cap throws his shield to get there attention.

It is clear to me that the two had been fighting.

"Hey," he yells as he catches his shield and they turn to look at the two of us. "Thats enough."

We both land on the ground and I step to Caps side.

"Now I don't know what you plan on doing here-" I begin.

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes," The Asguardian informs us.

"Then prove it," Cap tries to get him to listen to us. "Put the hammer down."

Stark has to speak. "Uh-yeah- no. Bad call. He loves his hammer."

The Asguardian hits him with the hammer. He then yells at us.

"You want me to put the hammer down?!" He yells before jumping into the air.

Cap pushes me aside and raises his shield. As the hammer hits the shield it causes a bright light and a shock wave that sends all four of us flying to the ground.

I groan as I get up. So do the other three. We all look at each other.

"Are we done here?" Cap asks as we breath heavily.

*THE AVENGERS*

We arrive back at the Hellicarrier and I walk off. I am still unnerved by finding out who my parents are. I take a shower and change back into my normal clothes.

There is a knock at my door. I answer it to see Coulson.

"How you holding up?" He asks as I let him in.

"Its scary," I tell him. "Knowing that my father is alive. I've only ever met him once. And if Loki has his way he will not be alive for long."

Coulson nods and places a hand on my shoulder. "You know from the minute he came back to S.H.I.E.L.D... he was always saying how somewhere out there is his little girl. And one day no matter how long it takes him he would find her."

I nod and smile as I look at the picture that he gave me.

"Do you think we can bring him back?" I ask him as I wipe the tears out of my face.

"We will give it a damn good try," he vows.

*THE AVENGERS*

Chelbell2016:

Okay I love this chapter.


	5. Locking up Loki, arguments and explosion

Chapter 5: Locking up Loki, arguments and explosion.

Chelbell2016:

Well another chapter.

*THE AVENGERS*

I head to the meeting room where, Cap, Nat, Banner and Thor are already waiting. We watch as Loki taunts Fury and calls Banner a monster.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Banner says trying to break the silence that had grew in the last few seconds.

"Loki's gonna drag this out," Cap says as he sits at the table with his uniform still on. "So Thor whats his play?"

Thor who is stood with his back to us turns and begins to speak. "He has an army. Called the Chitari. There not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In turn I suspect for the Tesseract."

"An army?" Cap repeats clearly worried. "From outer space."

"So he's building a portal," Banner realizes. "Thats what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor repeats and it is clear that he knows this Selvig.

"He's an astro-physicist," Banner tells him.

"He's a friend," Thor says and I feel sorry for him.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," Nat says and she looks around at me and I know she remembers what I said my last name is. "Along with one of ours."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him," Cap says and I turn to look at him. "He's not leading an army from here."

Banner decides to speak up. "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guys brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak," Thor says and I see that he is getting angry. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard. and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Nat points out.

"He's adopted," Thor tries to point out and I fight a smile.

"I think its about the mechanics," Banner tries to change the subject. "The iridium. What do they need iridium for?"

"Its a stabilizing agent," Stark says as he enters the room with Coulson. He is now dressed in a suit. I hear him talking to Coulson about going somewhere. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D," he walks by Thor and pats him on his rather large bicep. "No hard feelings point break. You got a mean swing," he then turns to address the rest of us. "It also means the portal can open as wide and stay open for as long as Loki wants," he spots a man. "That mans playing Galagar. Probably thought we wouldn't notice but we did," he covers one eye and looks around at all the controls. "How does Fury even see these?"

Agent Hill answers him. "He turns."

"Sounds exhausting," Tony says as he glances at Hill before turning back to the computers. "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick start it if you know what I mean."

I stare at him as Hill says. "When did you become an expert thermo nuclear in astro-physics?"

"Last night," is the reply that she receives. "The package. Selvig's notes. The extraction theory paper. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asks and I glance at Banner.

"He'd have to heat the cube to 120 millioh kelvin just to break through," he says to all of us.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabalize the quantum field effect," Stark continues as he walks towards Banner.

"Well if he could do that he could achieve a heavy ion fusion at any reacton on the planet," Banner says and I am now confused.

"Finally," Stark says. "Someone who speaks English."

I smile at Steve as he says. "Is that what just happened?"

Banner and Tony shake hands.

"Its good to meet you Dr. Banner," Tony says. "Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparallel. And I'm a huge fan of how you loose control and turn into a green rage monster."

Banner looks a little awkward as he says this.

"Thanks," he replies.

Fury enters the room and speaks to Stark. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his," Steve suggests. "It may be magical but it works a lot like a Hydra weapon."

When he said Hydra something kicks inside of me. Where had I heard that before.

"I don't know about that," Fury says and I glance at him. "But it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn to of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

I sigh. I'd like to know that as well.

"Monkeys?" Thor repeats. "I do not understand-"

Steve cuts him off. "I do. I understood that reference."

I smile at him.

"Shall we play doctor?" Stark asks Banner and they both leave.

*THE AVENGERS*

I am walking with Steve as we go to check on how Banner and Stark are doing. As we get there we see Stark electrocuting Banner to try and get him to turn into the Hulk.

"OW!" Banner cries out.

"HEY!" Steve says as we both enter. "Are you nuts?"

"You really have got a lid on it haven't you?" Stark asks Banner after glancing at the two of us. "Whats your secret Jazz Drums?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asks and I cross my arms glaring at Stark.

"Funny things are," Stark replies pointing the shocker at us.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship is not funny Stark," I say. "No offence doc."

"Its all right," Banner says smiling at me reassuringly. "I mean I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"Your tip-toeing big guy," Stark tells him as he walks towards us. "You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem Mr. Stark," Steve points out to him.

"You think I'm not," Stark says and I wonder what he means by that. "Why did Fury call us in. Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can do the equation unless I have all variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asks.

"He's a spy," Stark points out the obvious. "Captain he's the spy. His secrets have secrets. Its bugging him too. Isn't it."

Dr Banner tries to avoid the subject until Steve says. "Doctor."

They begin to speak but I leave. I need to clear my head as I think about everything they are saying.

As I go I watch as Thor comes out.

"Miss Barton," he says nodding his head at me. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

We talk for a few minutes when Natasha's voice comes over the intercom. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk."

I turn to Thor. "We need to go to the lab now."

He nods and we take off.

*THE AVENGERS*

We arrive at the lab to see Dr. Banner getting angry, Fury looking like he had been caught, Steve and Stark look like they are about to fight. I look around and see some plans to create weapons with the tesseract. I gasp.

"Did you know about this?" Banner asks Natasha.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment doctor," Romanoff suggests but I move away from her also angry.

Banner laughs sarcastically. "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you," Nat says walking towards Banner.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Banner asks her.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," she points out to him.

"And I'm not leaving because you suddenly get a little twitchy," he says. "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction?!"

"Weapons like that get people killed!" I snap at Natasha and Fury. "One weapon wiped my memory and made me into something different!"

"Because of him," Fury says pointing at Thor.

"Me?" He repeats clearly confused.

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet," Fury says as I try to control my anger. "Who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone But we are numerously hilariously outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor informs him.

"But your not the only people out there are you?" Fury asks. "And your not the only threat. The worlds filling up with people who can't be matched. Miss Barton," he says and I turn glaring at him. "You are human somewhat but you have gifts that can end lives."

"Don't bring me into this," I snap at him. "I was happy living where I was. You wanted me here."

"But the people can't be controlled," he continues ignoring me.

"Like you controlled the cube," Steve points out.

"Your work with the tesseract is what draw Loki to it," Thor points out. "And his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"Higher form?" Steve repeats.

"You forced our hand," Fury continues. "We had to come up with something-"

He is cut off by Stark. "Nuclear turn. Because that always calms everything right down."

Fury turns to Stark. "Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark?"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck deep-" Cap begins but once again Stark cuts him off.

"Hold on," he says looking at all of us. "How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry isn't everything?" Cap replies.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor points out.

"Excuse me," Fury says turning away from all of us and he looks at Thor. "Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

"Are you boys really that naive," Romanoff says watching all of us. "S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats."

"Who you calling a threat?" I demand.

"Captain America is on threat watch?" Banner continues scoffing.

"We all are," Romanoff replies.

"That is not your concern," Fury says.

"Wait your on that list?" Stark asks glancing at the captain.

All of our voices roll into one as our arguments become heated. I feel as if everything I have been told in the last few days is a lie.

Thor speaks out again. "You speak of control yet you court chaos."

"Its his M.O isn't it," Banner asks. "I mean what are we a team? No where a chemical mixture that makes chaos. were... were a time bomb."

"You need to step away," Fury says as he steps towards the man.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark asks putting his hand on Caps shoulder.

"You know damn well why," Cap says brushing off his hand. "Back off."

"Oh I'm starting to want you to make me," Stark replies in a dark tone.

"Yeah," Cap says getting right near Stark. "A big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Stark lists and Natasha nods her head.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you," Cap says glaring at him. "I've seen the footage. The only thing your really fight for is yourself. Your not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl all over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire," Stark says.

"Always a way out," Cap says glancing around at all of us. "You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero?" Stark repeats. "Like you. Your a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

Cap nods. "Put on the suit. Lets go a few rounds."

Thor laughs at the two.

"You people are so petty," he says and I turn to glare at him. "And tiny."

"Agent Romanoff and miss Barton," Fury turns to the two of us. "Would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

He is cut off by Banner.

"Where?" He demands. "You rented my room."

Fury tries to calm him down.

"The cell was just in case-" he begins but once again Banner speaks over him.

"In case you needed to kill me," he finishes for him. "But you can't. I know I tried. I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show. Put everyone at risk. You wanna know my secret Agent Romanoff?" I raise my hands in warning and both people with guns reach for the, as Banner picks up the scepter. "You wanna know how I stay calm?"

"Dr. Banner," Cap says trying to calm him. "Put down the scepter."

Banner looks down and he looks confused to why he is holding the scepter.

There is a sudden beeping from one of the computers. Banner puts down the scepter and heads towards it.

"Sorry kids you don't get to see my party trick after all," he says as he goes.

"You located the tesseract?" Thor guesses.

"I can get there faster," Stark says.

"Excuse me but my wings can run laps around your suit," I inform him.

"The tesseract belongs on Asgard," Thor points out.

"Your not going alone," Cap tells Stark who tried to leave.

"You gonna stop me?" Stark says as he shoves cap off of him.

"Put on the suit," he says to Stark. "Lets find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Stark says to him.

"Put on the suit," Cap snarls back.

"Oh my god!" I hear Banner say.

There is a sudden explosion. I go to the lower levels and before I can stop it a huge pipe crashes on top of me, pinning my body and my wings to the ground. I feel blood dripping down my stomach right before I pass out.

*THE AVENGERS*

Chelbell2016:

Thanks for reviews. Next Chapter she is reunited with her father.


	6. Pain, getting him back, and our losses

Chapter 6: Pain, getting him back and our losses.

Chelbell2016:

Glad people are enjoying this story. I am also thinking of adding her into some agents of S.H.I.E.L.D episodes where she helps out the other inhumans and Skye/ Daisy What do you guys think?

*THE AVENGERS*

Pain. Thats all I feel as I come too. I groan as I fight to get to my feet. I try to lift the pipe with my powers but I cannot move my arms.

"Miss Barton," Fury's voice comes over the coms. "Do you copy? Are you hurt?"

"I'm trapped under a pipe," I say as I fight to get free. "I could do with some assistance."

I hear his gasp. "Thor's on his way."

I feel relief that someone with some strength is on the way.

A few minutes later and a voice comes through to me.

"Lady Barton," Thor's voice booms.

"Thor," I manage to yell out. "I'M OVER HERE!"

Thor comes running and he fights to move the pipe. I can hear people running in the distance and I wonder what is the matter with all of them. Was the explosion really that bad.

After a few seconds he manages to get me out from under it.

At that moment we hear a roar.

"The Hulk!" I say to Thor.

We race towards the noise just in time for Thor to stop Hulk from squashing Nat. He shoves into hulk and they go flying through a wall. I go over to Nat.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She glances at the wound coming from my stomach. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"I heal fast," I say as I try to keep pressure on my stomach. "I'll heal in a few hours."

I run forwards as two people pointing guns at us tries to attack. I duck under one and strike him with my wings. Without my gun or bow I cannot do much but I can still defend myself.

I turn and slide under an arm before twisting around, flying up and kicking him in the face. I can feel myself become dizzy as I am still healing. The men begin to shoot there guns so I grab a piece of steel off of the floor and dodge all the bullets. I run at the men, still holding the steel, and ram into them sending them flying back into the ground.

Two more come at me but I send them flying with a flying round house kick.

Suddenly the Hellicarrier begins to tilt. I fly so that I am okay but everything on the Hellicarrier begins to fall to one side. More than one engine must be down.

"Its Barton," I hear Fury say and I glance back at Nat with wide eyes. "He took out our systems. He's heading for the detention level. Does anybody copy?"

I glance at Natasha. "Go. I'll hold these off and then go and help Iron man and Cap."

She nods.

"This is Agent Romanoff," she says into the coms. "I copy."

I manage to fight the agents for a few more minutes but as I am heading to help the others I hear a yell. I run to the source to see Coulson being stabbed from behind.

"NO!" I yell running at Loki and knocking him away from Coulson.

"You don't give up do you?" He asks me. "You are trying to be like your father but you are nothing like him."

I throw him into a wall but what I did not realize is that he managed to send the cell holding Thor spiraling to the ground.

In my momentary distraction Loki struck me across one of my wings sending me to the ground. I cry out as I have never taken a hit on my wings before.

From the pain in both my stomach and wing I struggle to stay awake. Then I hear Coulson speak.

"Your gonna loose!" He informs Loki.

Loki turns to look at him. "Am I?"

"Its in your nature," He informs Loki and I look over at the both of them.

"Your heroes are scattered," Loki says walking towards Coulson. "Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction," Coulson tells him.

"I don't think I-" before he can finish Coulson blasts Loki sending him far back.

"So thats what it does," Coulson says.

I crawl over to him. "Stay awake agent Coulson."

He shakes his head. "I'm glad your dad found you. You deserve to be with each other."

Just then Fury comes along.

"Sorry boss," Coulson says as Fury helps me up and then turns to Coulson. "The guy rabbited."

"Stay awake," Fury orders him. "Eyes on me."

They share a little more conversation before the med team turns up. Fury comes over to me and looks at my wing and shoulder.

"We should get you to med bay," he suggests.

I nod and I make my way out. Before I get very far Fury's voice comes over the coms.

"Agent Coulson is down," Fury says.

"The medical team is on its way to your location," someone informs him.

"They're here," he says as I begin to get seen to. "They called it."

I feel my heart wrench. Coulson had really helped me the last few days and now he was gone.

Natasha informs me that my dad is back with us but he is knocked out.

*THE AVENGERS*

A few of us are at the meeting table. Thor and Banner are both missing and Nat is with my father. I am going to pop in after this meeting.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket," Fury says and he places down Coulson's captain America trading cards. "Guess he never did get you to sign them."

We all glance at them to see that they are covered in blood.

Fury begins to speak but I block most of it out. Until he begins to speak about the tesseract again. "Yes we were going to build an arsenal with the tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though because I was playing something riskier," he pauses and glances around at all of us. "There was an idea. Stark knows this. Called the avengers initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people. See if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to. To fight the battles we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea."

I turn away as I fight away tears. My stomach is healing now but I need to be careful not to tear out my stitches. Tony gets to his feet and storms out. I do not blame him.

I decide that it is time to go and see my father as Nat told me over the coms that he is awake.

*THE AVENGERS*

I knock on the room where I was told to go. Nat opens the door and nods her head. I enter and she leaves.

He looks up at me as I sit down. "Nat told me you know who I am?"

I sigh and take a deep breath. "Yes. Coulson told me everything."

He smiles and sits up so he can get a proper look at me. "You look so much like your mother."

I turn away and sigh. "I wish I could remember her."

He takes my hand and squeezes. "I will share every memory I have of her and one day... you never know you might regain your memories."

I nod and squeeze his hand back.

"Why didn't you tell me your suspicions when we first met?" I ask him as I have been wondering this for the last few days.

"I did not want it to influence your decision on whether or not to join us here at S.H.I.E.L.D," he explains and I nod my head in understanding. "When I found out what had happened to you and your mother. I was so angry. I was glad you was alive and well. I was going to take a few days off after this mission to come and speak to you properly... but Loki-"

I cut him off. "That was not your fault."

He smiles. "You get your stubbornness from me."

"Not the only thing," I say as I think about the weapon we both use. "My favorite weapon is a bow and arrow."

His smile deepens. "Definitely my daughter."

I look down, take a deep breath and speak what I really want to know. "Is it okay if after all this we see each other so we can get to know each other?"

He pulls me in for a hug. "Baby girl. I have searched for you for seventeen years. I would have gone through anyone that stood in my way."

"Is that a yes then?" I whisper into his shoulder.

"Of course," he says like it is obvious. "There is so much I want to tell you. So much I want to know."

There is a knock at the door and Nat walks in.

"Well glad to see everything is okay in here," she says walking in.

For the next few minutes we talk as a group but then Cap bursts in as dad is freshening up.

"Time to go," he says to Nat and I.

"Go where?" Nat asks as we both get to our feet.

"Tell you on the way," he says glancing from her to me and back again. "Can you fly one of those jets?"

My dad comes out wiping his hands. "I can."

Captain looks at him and then back to the two of us. We nod our head to say that he can trust him.

"You got a suit?" He asks turning back to my dad.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Than suit up," he says.

A few minutes later and I am prepared to fly alongside Iron man. The others get the plane and as that takes off so do Stark and I. Stark flies on ahead and I stay with the others as he wants to confront Loki.

*THE AVENGERS* 

Chelbell2016:

Okay another chapter down.


	7. The battle for new York

Chapter 7: The battle for new York.

Chelbell2016:

Okay so one of the last two chapter of the first avengers. I am thinking of bringing her into Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. every now and then. There will be some filler chapters before Age of Ultron.

*THE AVENGERS*

When we arrive we are already too late. The portal is already opening. I gasp and glance back at the plane which my father is piloting. All of the people aboard the plan look as shocked as me by this.

"Stark were on your three heading East," Nat says into the coms.

"What did you stop for drive-thru?" He asks and I roll my eyes. "Swing up park. I'm gonna lay them out for you."

We turn around and robots start appearing in front of us. I shoot one and throw another into the side of a building. Twisting in mid-air I kick one with all my strength.

From my side I can see my father shooting at them through the plane.

I continue to fight and fire my arrows at the aliens. One manages to yank my leg so I turn my body and shoot an arrow that goes straight through its arm which breaks off.

As we go around I hear my dad call out to Nat. I turn to see Thor and Loki going at each other.

Loki blasts the plane which starts to spiral out of control. If I do not stop it they will all die. I raise my arms and slow the plane down. Unfortunately it puts a strain on me. I manage to get them all down safely but I collapse next to them.

Cap and my dad pull me to my feet. I sway a little before regaining my balance.

"Thanks," Cap says and I nod my head.

We all look up at the chaos that is going off above us.

"We gotta get back up there," Cap says as we run around the side of a car.

We run towards a white building and stare up in shock at what is happening. The portal is still open. Aliens and alien shops are coming through. Then a giant Alien ship comes through.

It flies over our heads and we watch with apprehension. It begins to fire Aliens at the buildings.

"Stark are you seeing this?" Cap asks.

"Seeing," he says and I smirk. "Still working on believing. Where's Banner has he showed up yet?"

"Banner?" Cap replies confused.

"Just keep me posted," Tony requests. "Angel I could do with your help in the air."

I nod and grab my bow. "On my way."

I fly off and head towards where Tony is chasing the giant worm like robot. I begin firing at the robots that are following him.

At one point my bow gets knocked out of my hand. I reach for my gun but one gets right up close to me. I raise my hand and shockingly a blast of energy comes flying out and destroys the robot in front of me.

I gasp.

"How did you do that?" Stark asks.

"Don't know," I answer back. "But it will come in handy."

He makes a noise of agreement as I shoot at another robot and quickly grab for my bow. I pull an arrow out of my quiver and without even looking I shoot a robot straight through the back.

I see some robots cornering a family inside of a building. I fly through the broken window and quickly shoot the alien before turning to the family.

"Follow me," I say to them.

I lead them down the stairs and through the sewers. When I get them far enough I see some officers.

"We'll take care of them Mam," they promise me and I nod.

I go back up and shoot a chitari that was heading for my dad and Nat. They both turn wondering how I got there.

"Your too fast," Nat says and my dad smiles proudly.

I fly off into the air but stay close so I can help them fight. I shoot arrow at a few and then blast some more with my energy blasts. I land and help my dad to shoot the aliens. Cap appears at my other side.

Thor then electrocutes some of the Chitari and lands on the ground not too far from us.

"Whats the story upstairs?" Cap asks Thor.

"The guard surrounding the cube is impenetrable," he says and I sigh.

"Thor's right," Stark says into the coms. "We gotta deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" Nat asks from behind us.

"As a team!" Cap says.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor points out.

"Yeah get in line," my dad says preparing his arrows.

"Save it," Cap says. "Loki's gonna keep the fight focused on us. Thats what we need. Without it these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's gonna need-"

He gets cut off by the sound of a motorcycle. I look around and we all see Banner driving up to us on a motorcycle. He stops the bike and we all approach as he gets off.

"So this all seems horrible," he says to all of us.

"I've seen worse," Nat says thinking back to her confrontation with the Hulk.

"Sorry," Bruce says glancing at her.

"No we could use a little worse," she says trying to make him feel better.

"I agree," I say and Bruce turns to smile at me.

I smile back knowing what its like to have to try and control a certain part of yourself.

"Stark we got him," Cap informs Stark.

"Banner?" He asks for confirmation.

"Just like you said," Cap agrees.

"Then tell him to suit up," Stark continues. "I'm bringing the party to you."

We all watch as the giant robot comes right behind Stark. It roars as it goes along. My eyes go wide and everyone looks a little nervous.

"I don't see how thats a party," Nat says and I nod my head in agreement.

Banner glances at us and then begins to walk towards the flying ship.

"Dr. Banner," Cap says walking forwards. "Now might be a really good time for you too get angry."

"Thats my secret Cap," he says and I watch as he continues to walk on ahead. "I'm always angry."

One minute its Banner and then he grows and becomes green. Then its the Hulk. His shirt rips off and his shorts shrink as he becomes too big for his clothes.

He smashes the robot and as it comes flying at the five of us.

"Hold on!" Stark says as he begins shooting at it.

I raise my hands and fire an energy blast at it. It blows up and Cap defends us from the pieces flying everywhere. Dad pulls me behind a car for extra cover and Thor uses his hammer.

The rest of the robot hits the ground not harming anyone.

Iron man floats down as the Hulk roars at the protesting Chitari army.

I raise my arms, dad his bow, Thor his hammer, Nat her gun, Cap his shield and Tony just stood ready. We have become the team that Fury wanted us to.

We are the avengers.

"Guys!" Nat says and we all look up to see more and more of the army coming through the portal.

"Call it captain!" Stark says.

"All right listen up," he says to all of us and I turn so I can see him better. "Until we close that portal up there what we need is containment. Barton I want you on that roof eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Angel I want you up there covering both of there backs. You have the quickest wings and the fastest eyes. See anything that can help call the shot."

"Right," I say.

"Give me a lift," dad says to Stark.

"Right," he says gripping my dad by the back. "Better clench up leg loss."

Both Stark and I go shooting into the air. I immediately begin to shoot at the incoming Chitari. Out of the corner of my eye I see some heading for Stark.

"STARK DUCK!" I say and I fly forwards.

Just as one goes to shoot him he ducks and it gets hit by the energy blast I had just sent. Stark sees it turning to dust and looks to me.

"Thanks!" He says to me.

He flies off in the opposite direction and I begin to fight more and more Chitari.

"Stark, Angel you got a lot of strays sniffing your tails," my dad says as he fires arrows at the Chitari.

"Just trying to keep them off the streets," Stark points out.

"I won't have strays in a second," I say.

I concentrate and create a giant energy ball that I then throw at the Chitari. They try to back away but it hits. When my dad has sent Stark off somewhere he yells out to me.

"Angel," he says. "There are some people being targeted by he chitari. There trapped in one of the buildings."

"Got it," I say flying through the building I see some office workers trapped.

I begin to fire at the Chitari before saying to one of the people. "All of you get to safety."

I take one out and shoot at the other. But one catches me in the stomach where my still healing wound is. I cry out as it begins to bleed again.

I step back but they go to blast me. I use my wings to deflect the blast and the Chitari is destroyed. I make sure the people get out safely then I go back out.

"Hawkeye," I hear Nat say and I look up to see her on one of the Chitari vehicles.

"Nat what are you doing?" He asks.

"Uh a little help!" She suggests.

I let my dad help her and go back to fighting. I help Thor with some of the Chitari on the vehicles and try to keep myself stable. Thor seems to notice that there is something wrong but thank god he does not say anything. I think my dad would insist I stop fighting if he did.

But it becomes too much. I have to land otherwise I will fall mid flight. I land on the same building where my father was. He runs over to me and helps me to stand. We run along the building as it begins to burst into flames.

Just before I catch him my dad fires an arrow at one of the Chitari that blows on impact. Then I manage to lower both myself and my dad into a near by building but we land on our backs as I loose my balance.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he sees my pale look.

"Ask me again when this is all over!" I suggest.

"Angel," Stark's voice comes out to me. "Fury just contacted me. There's a nuke on the way. Can you cover the skies why I stop it."

"Yeah," I say before turning to my dad. "I'll be fine. Stark needs my assistance."

Before he can protest I take off into the air and back out of the building.

I begin to cover everyone from the air. I protect captain from another sneaky Chitari.

"Didn't anyone ever teach these guys to play fair," I whisper to myself.

I continue to fight listening for any news on that missile.

"I can close it," Nat says over the coms and I stop to listen. "Can anybody copy. I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" Cap tells her glad we can finally close the portal.

"No wait!" Stark says.

"Stark these things are still coming!" Cap tries to make him see sense.

"I got a nuke coming in!" He says and I wonder what he is planning. "Its gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

I gasp as I realize what he means.

Cap also figures out what he is planning.

"Stark, you know thats a one way trip," Cap points out the obvious.

We all wait anxiously as he goes through the portal. We do not want to close the portal with him still up there.

Suddenly all the Chitari begin to die around us. I gather that the nuke has gone off. Even the giant ship goes down. We all wait for Stark to come down but he does not make an appearance.

"Close it!" Cap says knowing that we have no choice now that they are gone.

She does so but just as it closes up Starks body flies out of it. I feel relief until I notice something about the way he is coming down.

"HE'S NOT SLOWING DOWN!" I yell flying for the air but before I can get far I am hit with pain and I have to stop.

Luckily Hulk catches him. Hulk lands on the ground on his back. I feel relief but it is short lived as I feel the pain in my stomach growing.

I slowly move over to Tony as the others rush over. Thor pulls of his helmet. I gasp as I see that his suit seems to be offline.

Hulk suddenly roars and he wakes up to all of our relief.

"What the hell?" Stark says clearly a little frightened. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

"We won!" Cap says happily as we all smile.

"All right hey," Stark says. "Good job guys. Lets just not come in tomorrow. Lets just take a day. You ever tried Sharma? There's a Sharma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I wanna try it."

I shake my head and chuckle. Thor helps me to my feet and says. "We're not finished yet."

We all nod but I cannot wait to finish this. I need to heal. Which takes time and rest.

We head for the tower where Loki had been pummeled by the Hulk. I wish I had seen that.

We get there and as Loki turns around we are all stood there with my dad pointing his bow and arrow at Loki.

"If its all the same to you," he says and we all glare. "I'll have that drink now."

Hulk growls.

*THE AVENGERS*

Chelbell2016:

Well one long chapter. The next one will be based off the end and then the beginning of the filler chapters.


	8. Saying goodbye and everything going back

Chapter 8: Saying goodbye and everything going back to normal.

Chelbell2016:

Okay beginning of the filler chapters.

*THE AVENGERS*

I walk with my dad as we go to say goodbye to Thor. He is taking both Loki and the tesseract back to Asgard where they can cause no more trouble on this planet.

Banner puts the tesseract into a casing so that it will not become stable on the trip to Asgard.

Loki stares at my father, Nat and I as we all make sure he does not try anything. Nat whispers something to my dad that I do not hear and I am not sure I want to hear either.

Dad smiles for some reason as she finishes saying that.

Thor holds out one side of the case to Loki. It will take them both home.

Thor nods at all of us and then twists the handle. We all step back as there is a flash of blue and the two Asgardian's and the tesseract disappear.

Tony walks over to me and we hug in goodbye.

"Fly high Angel," he says with a smirk.

"Bye man of iron," I reply.

Cap walks over and we also share a hug.

"I will speak to you soon," he says. "You heading back to California?"

I nod. "Courtney understands that there was an emergency and I needed to leave as soon as possible. I have kept my job and for as long as I remember that has been my home."

He nods. "Call if you need anything?"

I smile. "You too. Don't be a stranger."

Bruce comes over and even though he looks a little hesitant I hug him. "Don't forget big guy. Your not the only one with a dark side."

He smiles and shakes his head. "You sure know how to cheer a guy up."

Nat I also share a brief goodbye with. Now its time for the hardest goodbye I will have to make.

My father walks over to me. "As soon as I can I will come and visit and we will have that conversation. I promise."

He has to leave for a mission with Nat. I nod and pull him in for a hug. "Don't be a stranger. I will also be holding you to that promise about coming to visit."

We hug and he kisses the side of my head.

"I'll be there soon," he says before separating. "Charlene."

A huge smile appears on my face as he says this. I had officially become Charlene Barton. I had gone into town to get some legal documents which Tony payed for as a friend. I would never forget the avengers and how they brought my father and I back together.

I knew that nothing would ever be the same again. I also knew that if I was ever needed again... I would come. I may not be a proper agent but...

Angel would always be around if someone needed her.

As I go to walk off I glance across the street. Maybe I was becoming paranoid but I could have swore I seen someone watching me.

*THE AVENGERS*

NO ONE'S POV:

Across the street from where the Avengers had said there goodbyes a woman in her 30's is watching them. She had been waiting for her chance and now that the young winged woman was going back to her normal life she could take it.

She had gifts as well. She was sent here to destroy this young woman and she would stop at nothing to succeed. The woman lowers her hood to show someone that looks exactly like the girl who had just left.

The only difference is the eye color. Angel has the eye color of her father a blue. This woman had chocolate brown eyes. As she watched the girl walk away deep down she felt a sort of connection to her that she could not understand. But a shock to her brain put that thought to the back.

This girl was her target. Which meant this girl was going down.

*THE AVENGERS*

ANGEL'S POV:

It had been a month since I had gone back to California. I had not heard from my dad yet which made me a little worried. What if something had happened to him and he was hurt.

Tony popped in every now and then and I had met Pepper. I like her she is a nice woman and is not affected by the fact that I am not completely human.

Bruce had popped in once and he has become like an uncle to me. We are so alike.

Even Steve had managed to come in after a mission.

But no Nat or my father. The person I really wanted to see. From what I had found out my birthday is in a few months. As I never knew the date before this will be the first birthday I actually have.

I have invited all the avengers plus Hill and Fury.

Everyone had accepted except for my dad. Fury says that there has been no visual contact in a while so I hope that they are okay. I cannot loose him. I need him. He promised to share everything he remembers about my mother with me. That is something that is really important to me.

When my shift ends I head upstairs and look at the picture that Coulson had given me. Of my father and mother. I look exactly like my mum but with my fathers eyes. That makes me feel a little better. There will always be a part of my mum inside of me.

I gasp and stare out the window when once again I swear I see someone watching me.

*THE AVENGERS*

NO ONE'S POV:

As the girl goes to bed The woman outside the window makes a vow.

"I will get you girl," she says and her eyes glow red. "I will get you and return you to Hydra where you belong. Nothing and no one will stop me from returning you."

*THE AVENGERS*

Chelbell2016:

Okay please, please, please review.


	9. Birthday surprise and an unwanted surpri

Chapter 8: Birthday surprise and a very unwanted surprise.

Chelbell2016:

This is my own story. It is an extension of the avengers where they all work together again. Can you please review.

*THE AVENGERS*

I am getting the last few things ready for my party. Tony had insisted that we use his place. I agreed as long as he let me set it all up.

As I go through my check list I wonder if my dad will make it. It would be the best thing ever if he could. I mean it is my 18th birthday.

"WOW!" Tony says making me jump as he enters the room. "Did someone hire a decorator. Jarvis did the bad security allow a decorator into my building."

I turn around and chuckle. "Ha ha ha very funny."

"Oh its just you," he says and he places his hand on his chest. "I thought I would have to call the police. Not a bad job. Although I think you missed a few essential details."

I roll my eyes. "And what would that be?"

"FREE DRINKS!" He cheers and I let out a deep breath. "But don't you worry. I got you covered."

"Do you think my dad will be happy if you get me drunk?" I ask him.

"What he does not no will not hurt him," he says and the smile drops off of my face as he goes on about how my dad cannot make it.

"TONY!" A voice yells from the entrance and I turn to see Bruce stood there. "That is not helping."

Tony finally looks over and sees the tears running down my face. "Do you really think he is not coming?"

Bruce comes forward and pulls me in for a hug. Being the youngest Avenger I am always getting hugs when I need one.

"I am sure that he will be there if there is any way possible," he reassures me. "He just hasn't had time to tell you."

Tony nods and puts a hand on my shoulder. "He has missed seventeen years worth of birthdays. I am sure he will not intentionally miss another one."

I smile and nod. At that moment Pepper enters the room. When she sees the way I have tears running down my face she instantly hits Tony.

"What was that for?" He asks rubbing his arm.

"Because more than likely you were the one to upset her," she says to him still glaring at him before smiling at me. "Ignore him or just hit him. That is my advice to you."

I finally laugh as she says this.

"I will keep that in mind," I say to her before glancing once more around at the room and then looking at the time. "I got to start getting ready. People will be arriving at 6. Oh and Tony keep the beer to a minimum. I want to remember my 18th."

He looks appalled as the others all burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Its no fun if you can remember it," he shouts up the stairs.

"NO!" I bellow back down. "Its no fun if you wake up being sick and have a head ache."

I then walk off shaking my head at his antics.

*THE AVENGERS*

I have a shower, shave and wash my hair.

I put on the white dress that Pepper insisted on buying me. It is white but is comfortable over my wings and keeps them covered. There is a blue band around the waist.

For my hair I put it half up and half down. I curl the bottom and keep it together with a clip. I put a tinge of makeup on and decide in order to make Pepper happy I will wear the killer high heels she gave me also white.

At six there is a knock on my door and Pepper walks in.

"Hey," she says and gasps when she sees me in my dress. "WOW! You look stunning."

I blush. "Thanks."

"Its time," she says and we head downstairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLENE!" Everyone yells when I get down there.

I smile but as soon as I get down the stairs I am pulled into a hug by Cap. I hug him back and then I receive one from the other Avengers.

I see Fury and Nick to one side so I approach them.

"Thanks for coming," I say and I shake there hands.

"Happy birthday," they both reply and the party starts.

I begin to dance with Bruce who is trying to keep me happy. We dance to a friend in me making me burst out laughing.

"Really Stark?" I yell out as everyone bursts out laughing as well.

"It wasn't me," he says. "It was J.A.R.V.I.S!"

I shake my head. About half an hour into the party and after I have had a few drinks its present time.

I got a new laptop from Tony and Pepper. My last one broke a few weeks ago. Steve got me a book that he himself had fallen in love with and seeing as we both love to read them I was grateful. Thor had given me a Asgard necklace that was considered a lot of money. Bruce had given me a few pieces of jewelry.

Fury then stood up.

"The present from Hill and I is outside," he says and I raise an eyebrow but head for the door.

I go outside and see a brand new car that makes my mouth drop.

"For me?" I ask.

"Yep," Fury clarifies.

"For me?" I repeat just to make sure.

"Yep!" Hill says.

"For me?" I ask still in shock.

"YES!" Everyone yells laughing.

I turn and hug both Fury and hill. They both awkwardly pat me on the back. But a sudden voice comes from behind me.

"And Nat I thought we would be her best present this year!" A very familiar voice says.

I turn around to see my father and Nat both stood there with there arms crossed looking very disappointed.

I run and jump at my father. I am so shocked to see him.

"You made it!" I exclaim.

"Yeah," he says chuckling as he places me back on my feet and I hug Nat. "You think I would miss your birthday Angel?!"

He looks shocked at the insinuation.

As we head back up the stairs I ask my dad. "Where have you been?"

He sighs. "The mission took a lot longer than I thought. Then we headed to a safe house to recover. I could not contact you from the safe house."

I nod in understanding as he places an arm around my shoulder.

"I really missed both of you," I say and then give him a hopeful look. "So are you sticking around for a while?"

He nods. "I don't have any missions planned any time soon, so its me and you."

I smile as we head back into the party and it is in full swing. After a few mins ''My little girl'' by Tim McGraw comes on. My dad approaches me.

"May I have this dance?" He asks.

I nod and he pulls me to my feet.

We begin to dance and I feel as if this day is the best day of my life.

"SIR!" A sudden voice says yelling. "YOU ALL NEED TO LEAVE!"

"J.A.R.V.I.S whats wrong?" Cap asks.

But before he can answer there is a huge bang. Flames fly everywhere and send all of us back into the walls.

*THE AVENGERS*

I attempt to get up. I can feel burns all up and down my body. My dress is ripped and burned. If there is one thing I do not heal from its fire.

I hear people coughing. Then I see people moving. I glance back at my wings and gasp. One of them is black in color. It will take months for these to heal.

"Everyone all right?" Tony asks as he gets up.

I try to speak but the smoke is getting to my chest. A piece of the roof falls to the ground in front of us.

"We need to get out of here!" Cap says.

"CHARLENE!" I hear my dad yell. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I manage to croak out. "Dad."

I don't know how but they heard me. Tony, who had helped Pepper and Nat towards the exit, is the one to find me.

"BARTON!" He yells as he calls for his suit. "She's over here!"

Thor, Cap, my dad and Tony begin to throw the rubble off of me. My dad gasps as he sees the burns all over my body. He grabs a towel and soaks it in water.

He wraps me in it and picks me up. I cry out from the pain.

"I wouldn't!" A voice says from behind us. "I am here to collect her!"

We all turn to see a woman in a black costume complete with a hood.

"Your not taking her anywhere!" My dad says raging.

"Oh really Agent Barton!" She chuckles. "Lets find out."

She begins to throw fireballs at us. Everyone dodges out of the way as we make a beeline for the door. Tony stays behind and begins to fight her.

We make it downstairs and out of the building just as the fire brigade arrives. My dad lays me down.

"BANNER!" He yells and Bruce comes over. "We cannot take her to a normal hospital. We need to get her somewhere safe."

Banner nods but just then a plane arrives. A S.H.I.E.L.D plane. Before anything else can happen I feel my world darken as the pain becomes too much.

*THE AVENGERS*

Chelbell2016:

Two words: LOVE IT! Please review.


	10. Aftermath

Chapter 10: Aftermath.

Chelbell2016:

Okay bit of a sad chapter.

*THE AVENGERS*

I am laying down on a hospital bed. A S.H.I.E.L.D hospital bed. I have bandages covering the burns that now cover most of my body including my wings. It would be months before I would fly again.

I hear a knock on the door and I turn to see my father at the door. I nod and he enters.

"How you holding up?" He asks me as he sits down in the chair next to my bed.

I do not answer I just turn my head back towards the window. He sighs as he gets up and walks around the other side.

"Talk to me Charlene," he practically begs. "What's wrong?"

I feel the the tears fall down my face. "It will take at least four months for my burns to heal. Seven at the least for my wings. I am not Angel without those wings."

He tries to find a safe place to pull me in for a hug without hurting me. He does not need to as I throw myself into his arms and he holds me. I feel the dam break as I can no longer control the tears.

"We'll figure out a way to stop that woman," he vows.

"How?" I ask. "She knew everything about me. She knew that my one and only weakness is fire. She used that to take the one thing that makes me who I am away from me. If my wings get infected... they will have to be removed. Then it will take even more months for them to grow back."

He sighs as I finally calm down. "For now we are heading to a safe house. Now when we get there you are going to have a lot of questions. But I cannot say anything till we get there."

I nod. "When do we leave?"

He smiles. "The others want to say goodbye if your feeling up to it. Then we are going."

I nod and he gets up to open the door. All the avengers walk in. When she sees the bandages Pepper gasps.

"I am so sorry Charlene," she says to me.

I force a smile on my face. "I'll be okay in a few months."

Bruce asks the question I think everyone wanted to know the answer to. "Why did you not tell us your weakness for fire?"

I sigh. "Guys we battle bad guys. We are around fire all the time. Usually I can stay away from it. But that woman turned what should have been one of the best days of my life into the worst."

Cap steps forward. "We'll find out who she is. When we do... we'll take her down."

I begin to think back to that face. "You know. I'm sure I've seen her somewhere before. I think she was following me. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

Clint places a hand on my shoulder. "Well she picked to worst moment. Because now she has six angry avengers to deal with."

Said Avengers all nod. Not long after it is time for all of them to leave. The doctor comes in and suggests that my dad leaves why they change my bandages.

When they take off the bandages and I see the burned scar tissue I feel my will break. I will never be the same again.

*THE AVENGERS*

My dad pushes the wheelchair as I am rolled up to the plane. For a few days I am not to over exert myself so Tony had made me a wheelchair.

My dad helps me into the seat next to the pilots and I strap myself in.

My dad sits down and says a few things before the plane takes off. I feel as if watching the sky from this point of view is like rubbing it into my face that I cannot fly.

I hear my dad on the phone to someone and I wonder who it is. But I stay silent. After a few minutes he returns to the seat with some food.

"Here you go," he says passing me a few slices of pizza. "You need to keep your strength up."

I nod and begin to go through the pizza. I cannot help but wonder how long it will take for my wounds to heal. What if this woman finds us again and more innocent people get hurt because of me.

"How long will we be in the air?" I ask my voice scratchy as I have not used it in a while.

"A few more hours," he says to me. "We should be there by nightfall."

I nod as I glance around at everything in the plane. I spot a bed not too far away. I guess that I could do with some more sleep but I did not want to close my eyes right now.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" I ask my dad as my throat is sore.

He nods and gets back up to fill a glass of water for me.

I drink it down the hatch and cough a little. My dad rubs my back until I stop coughing.

"Take it easy," he says once I am not coughing. "Don't rush it."

I nod but then go back to being silent. I still feel as if my life will never be the same. There was also something very familiar about that woman. I don't know why but I swear I know her from somewhere.

"Dad," I say and he looks at me. "Did you recognize the woman?"

He sighs. "She did look slightly familiar. Why do you ask?"

I sigh but answer. "I swear I know her from somewhere. I don't know whether it was before my memory was wiped or what but I know her from somewhere."

A few hours later and my father parks the plane. I watch as he rolls the wheelchair up to me and helps me into it. As we head outside I look up to see that the safe house does not look any different to a normal house.

He pushes me up the ramp and then he opens the door.

He rolls me in and the first thing I see is...

*THE AVENGERS*

Chelbell2016:

Cliffhanger. Who's house did he take her too. Please review and I will try to update in the next hour or so.


	11. The big secret

Chapter 11: The big secret.

Chelbell2016:

Okay please tell me what you think.

*THE AVENGERS*

There is a woman stood there. My first thought is agent. But when I get a closer look at her I see that she is wearing normal clothes. She is smiling at me.

Dad moves over and gives her a hug and a kiss.

My mouth drops open as my dad turns back to me. "Charlene. This is Laura."

The lady holds her hand out to me which I shake.

"Nice to meet you," she says gently.

"You too," I reply before turning to my dad. "So how long have you two.."

"Oh about nine years," he says and I raise an eyebrow. "S.H.I.E.L.D help me set up this place when I joined so that they would all be safe."

"They?" I ask confused.

Before he can answer two kids come running into the room.

"DADDY!" The little girl says running up to my dad and hugging him.

The boy also hugs his dad.

"Charlene this is Cooper," he says pointing to the boy as the two kids turn to look at me. "And Lila.."

Lila walks up to me and looks around at my chair. "Who are you?"

I glance at my father and he nods his head telling me to go for it. "Well I guess that I am your big sister."

Lila's eyes widen and so does Cooper's. "We have another sister?"

I roll my wheels so I am facing both my younger siblings. "Yes. It is very nice to meet both of you."

They both nod and Lila hugs me. I try to hide the wince but my father is not known as Hawkeye for no reason.

"Okay kids how about we let Charlene get settled in okay?" He asks them as he gives me a knowing look.

They both nod and my dad approaches me.

"I can walk," I say as I fold the foot rests on my chair.

I go to get to my feet but the pain becomes too much. My dad catches me before I fall down and picks me up bridal style.

"Don't push yourself," he reminds me as he carries me up the stairs.

Laura follows with two pain killers. As my dad places me on the bed Laura hands them over to me.

I smile and take them. When they both leave I decide to read a book. I pull out the one that Steve had given me. It isn't damaged much.

After about half an hour of reading my painkillers kick in.

I place my book down and cuddle down to go to sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a trying day. My dad still has not explained everything to me about Laura and my brother and sister.

Then there is still the fact that I cannot remember who that woman is. Where had I seen her before?

Before I can dwell more on the subject I feel myself drift off to sleep.

*THE AVENGERS*

 _I am walking down the stairs in a house that is vaguely familiar._

 _"Charlene?!" A woman's voice yells and I turn to it. "Is that you darling?"_

 _A woman with Chocolate brown eyes walks out and smiles widely at her daughter._

 _"Mum I'm cold can you light the fire?" I ask in a voice much younger than my own. "With your powers."_

 _"Of course," she says._

 _She gently raises her hand and sends a low leveled fireball at the wood. It catches on flames and I clap as she chuckles._

 _"How did you do that?" I ask her._

 _"I have gifts," she reminds me. "And one day you will."_

 _There is a flash and her clothes turn into the black costume of the woman who tried to capture me. She creeps towards me._

 _"I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO HYDRA!" She yells. "DEAD OR ALIVE. DAUGHTER OR NOT! We need to finish unlocking your abilities. COME TO ME CHARLENE!"_

 _I begin to scream as I realize what is happening._

*THE AVENGERS*

I wake up screaming. I try and calm my breathing. But there is a sudden knock on my door.

"Charlene?" Lila's voice comes through. "Are you okay?"

I glance at the door but I do not answer. I feel horrible that I woke her up. It isn't fair that she had to hear me screaming.

A few seconds later and there is a louder and more broader knock on the door.

"Charlene?" My dads voice comes through. "I'm coming in."

He enters the room and takes in the scene around him. My bed covers on the floor from where I had kicked them off. I am sat on my bed breathing heavily.

He comes over and places an arm around my shoulder.

"What happened?" He asks me as I place my head on his shoulder. "Nightmare."

I nod my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

I shake my head. I didn't want to believe that that dream is true. I need to come to terms with it. He leaves me when I continue to reassure him that I am fine.

When he is gone I pull out the picture of him and my mum. It is plainly obvious now that she is the one that attacked us. But as far as I knew she was dead. What had HYDRA done to her? She was not the mother...

Something had just occurred to me. How did I remember that memory. Had she sent it to me. Or was my memory coming back.

Either way I needed to find out. No matter what I would find her and find out what they did to her. I managed to get out of bed and go take a shower. I glance back at my wings to see that they are not infected. But they still have third degree burns on them.

I sigh knowing that it will be ages before they heal.

When I am clean I go back to bed.

*THE AVENGERS*

Over the next few weeks everything but my wings begin to heal. I can to an extent move properly. My wings were okay but I had not gained complete function back of them yet.

Today I was going to be left alone as the others were heading to a secluded pond for a picnic. They asked me to join but I declined.

I was worried as it was off the lands. My dad said he had to go to town first so he would see us later.

He came over to me and hugged me.

"I was thinking of inviting Nat over for a few days so you two can see each other for a little while?" He suggests.

"That would be great," I say to him as he kisses the top of my head.

Lila runs over and he picks her up and hugs her too. Cooper comes to my side and dad rubs his head.

"Behave kids," he says.

He leaves and for some reason I can not get the deep worry out of my gut.

A few hours later and I am right to have worried. He has not come back. Laura is trying to be strong but I can tell she is worried.

I pull my phone out and ring for someone who would know if hes in trouble.

"Hello?" The woman says from the other end.

"Nat," I say into the phone. "Its Charlene."

"Charlene-" she says and I can hear that there is something wrong. "You need to get away."

"What do you mean?" I ask and I can hear the strain in her voice.

"They kidnapped your dad. They are coming for you-"

The voice is cut off and another voice comes over. One that makes fear creep down my spine.

"CHARLENE!" The woman who tried to kidnap me bellows. "YOU WILL COME TO THE HOME WHERE WE LIVED YEARS AND YEARS AGO! YOU WILL FACE ME! OR YOUR FATHER WILL DIE!"

I hung up the phone and ran up the stairs. I pack a few clothes in my bag. Then I grab the one thing I thought I would never wear again.

The Angel suit.

I take off and take the plane. I can see Laura trying to stop me but I have no time to explain. I fly out of there. I try to remember the coordinates but then I get a flash of them.

I set the course and pray to god that I am not too late.

*THE AVENGERS*

Chelbell2016:

Okay please review. I still need to know if people want to see Daisy and Angel team up.


	12. Angel VS dark flame

Chapter 12: Angel vs Dark flame.

Chelbell2016:

Will dark flame become good again. Lets find out.

*THE AVENGERS*

Clint's POV:

I nearly got called away to a mission but I managed to talk Fury out of it. The meeting only lasted a few hours but it was time taken that I could have used to help Charlene.

When I get back to the place I have a feeling something is missing but I cannot put my finger on it as I look around. When I enter the house I hear Laura trying to console the kids and she sounds scared.

I ran into the living room to see Laura, Cooper and Lila there but no Charlene.

I go over to my wife and take her hand.

"Laura what happened?" I beg from her. "Where's Charlene?"

Laura gives me a sorrowful look. "She just took off. She took the jet with her."

I try to stay calm. "What was the last thing she was doing?"

"She was on the phone to someone," she says and I run to where I can see her phone. I pick it up and see she had recorded the call.

I play the recording. When I hear what was said I realize that Charlene had been set up I also realize who the woman under the hood is and what had been bothering Charlene for the last few days.

I gasp and dial a number.

"Tony!" I yell into the phone. "Get everyone together. Charlene's needs help."

"We'll meet at Stark tower in an hour," he says and hangs up the phone.

I nod and contact Fury. He is sending me a plane that will land a long way from here.

I then turn to Laura and stroke her cheek.

"I'll find her and then I am gonna kill her for making us worry sick," I say to her. "Can you still ground people at 18."

She just sends me a look. "Guess not."

I say goodbye to both her and the kids. Then I pack a bag and take off. When I board the plane I am shocked by who I see.

"Coulson?" I ask. "Aren't you dead?"

He smirks. "Right now we got to save Charlene."

I nod and see that there are some wide eyed agents stood behind him.

"Hi," I say.

"Agent Barton," Coulson says. "This is Melinda May, Skye, Ward, Fitz and Simmons. They are here to help."

I nod. "Nice to meet you all. I gather that you are helping then?"

Coulson nods. "I would not have it any other way."

I smirk. "You know Pepper and Tony are gonna kill you."

He nods. "I suppose but we were in the middle of tracking a supposed clairvoyant when you called Fury. We were the closest so we said we'd come."

I nodded and shook his hand. "I appreciate it Coulson."

He smiles. "Lets go meet the rest of the Avengers."

I grabbed a drink from the bar as I worry for my daughter. What had happened to Jocelyn that had turned her against our daughter. The Jocelyn I knew would never take Charlene near Hydra.

*THE AVENGERS*

Charlene's POV:

I enter the building where I supposedly lived years ago. I look around for any sign of my mother. But I cannot see her anywhere.

"So...," a voice says and I turn trying to see where it is coming from. "You finally returned."

"You gonna come out and face me," I taunt. "Or you gonna hide."

There is a sudden bellow and I am forced to duck as she comes from out of nowhere and tries to kick me in the face. I dodge and block a kick that she aims for my head. I throw her away from me and try to make her see sense.

"Jocelyn stop!" I yell but she does not listen. "You are not what Hydra made you. You are my mother."

As I speak flashbacks of my past hit me. "You used to tell me about the Angels that came and created our people. You told me about Jai-ying. Your half sister. Who led a place called after life."

This is not working so I kick her back and run outside where we will have more room. I use my energy blast but she blocks it and sends a fire ball my way.

I move it straight into a tree.

"Jocelyn!" I try again. "You would read to me every night. You read so well that I believed these stories were real."

She does not listen and I am forced to grab her arm as she swings it at me. I kick her in the back of the leg so she is forced to one knee.

"YOUR LYING!" She yells as she turns and tries to sweep my feet.

I quickly jump over them and knock her away from me.

"You taught me how to fight!" I try again. "Thats how we are a match against each other!"

I turn and do a cartwheel. I feel the pain in my legs begin to flare up but I fight it. "You said one day I would fly. You believed I would become Angel."

On Angel her eyes begin to flicker. It is like she is fighting.

"Your the reason I have my memories back," I say as I run at her and grip her by the arms. "NOW listen to me! You are Jocelyn Littlewood. You are my mother. You had me 18 years ago. Four years ago Hydra came and took me and made everyone believe that you were dead. You need to snap out of it!"

Her eyes go from the chocolate brown to a light hazel.

"Charlene?" She asks shocked but I am hesitant. "Is that you?"

"Well lucky what we have here!" A voice says and I turn to see a man stood behind us. "I wonder how long the hypnosis would work on you. That was a great speech Miss Barton."

Jocelyn gets to her feet at my side and raises her hand in warning. So do I.

"Do not come any closer," my mum says. "Otherwise you get toasted."

The man laughs. "Its not you I want. Its her."

He points at me. Before I can stop it two men point tranq guns at us. They shoot at us and I feel myself fall to the ground before my world goes black.

*THE AVENGERS*

Clint's POV:

We are now at Stark Tower. after Coulson getting yelled at by Pepper and Tony we are now sat having a meeting.

"What exactly happened Clint?" Nat asks me and I can hear the worry in my tone.

"When I got to the safe house I could not find Charlene," I say not being able to go into details about my family. "I find the phone that she had received a call off. Somehow she managed to record it. Jocelyn is the one who attacked her on her birthday."

Everyone gasps in shock.

"As in her mother?" Tony asks.

"Yes," I nod my head. "From what I can gather Charlene has known about her being alive for a while. Trust me we will be having a serious discussion when I get her back. Jocelyn told her that she had me and that she was to meet me at the place that they used to live. I need your guys help just in case there are a load of agents there."

They all nod. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible," I say.

As we get ready there is a crash and a scream from downstairs. Pepper was the one to scream so we all go running down there.

As I reach the landing I yank out my bow. There stands Jocelyn.

"Clint," she says and I glare at her. "I need your help."

*THE AVENGERS*

Chelbell2016:

Cliffhanger. Will Clint trust her enough to let her help them. Can she help Angel. Oh and did anyone notice the hint with Skye and Angel in there?


	13. Learning to trust, saving there daughter

Chapter 13: Learning to trust, saving there daughter and Angel flies again.

Chelbell2016:

Okay so after this there is some more chapters and then we head to parts of AOS.

*THE AVENGERS*

Clint's POV:

Before I can react Nat has grabbed Jocelyn and pinned her against the wall.

"Where is she?" She demands from her. "Where did you take her?"

Jocelyn pushes her away and turns to me. "Do you really think I would risk my life coming here if I did not want to help you?"

I glare at her but Tony is the one to speak.

"Why would you want to help?" He growls at her. "You are the one who got her in the mess in the first place."

"Not intentionally," she says and she looks upset as she says this. "Let me ask you one thing. Do any of you know the extent of her powers?"

We all glance at each other and shake our heads. "No," I growl out wondering why that is her concern. "Why?"

"Because most people like her only have one power," she says. "Charlene can copy powers and retain them for a short time. The energy blast. She was hit by one when fighting the Chitari. To move things with her mind came from one of our people. She kept that one as the person allowed it."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask trying to stay calm as loosing my temper will not help my daughter right now.

"Because its the reason those Hydra took her," she explains staring mainly at me. "They want to turn her into there ultimate weapon and then use her to destroy all of you."

I sigh as I think about what they will do to her.

"How is it you are back to yourself?" Banner asks clearly not believing this.

"Charlene!" She says and I fold my arms. "When we came face to face her memories of our days together began to come back. She kept pointing things out about what we did together. But as soon as she mentioned Angel it began to break the spell. Not long after I was back to myself."

I nod my head but I know there is something she is hiding still. "What are you not telling us Jocelyn?"

She sighs. "There is a prophecy. About a woman with wings who can replicate any power. She will rise up and lead others with power."

"What does it have to do with Hydra taking her?" I demand.

"Because it does not specify whether she will be on the side of good or bad," she says. "They made me weaken her by removing the use of her wings so that they can get to her. But you got away with her. So they used her love for you to make her come to us."

I sigh and turn to the others. "We do not have much choice. We need to move quickly. Cap what do you think we should do?"

Steve glanced from me to Jocelyn.

"I say we take her with us," he says and we all nod. "One question though. How did you get here so fast?"

She holds out her hands and creates a portal made of fire. "Fire portal. Which is the same way we are getting there now. I know exactly where they would have taken her but you are going to have to trust me."

"Okay," I say slowly before turning to the Avengers and Coulson's team. "Avengers, May, Ward and Coulson and Jocelyn. I think we should be the ones to go as were trained field operatives. Fitz and Simmons I think you should stay here along with Skye. If we need you we will call through the coms."

They all nod and we head through the portal. I hope that Charlene is okay.

*THE AVENGERS*

Charlene's POV:

I wake up strapped to some sort of medical chair. There are metal bars all over my body restricting my wrists so I cannot move. I see that I am in a cell that looks as if it could be under ground. My vision is blurred and I cannot move things with my mind as I cannot move my hands.

"Finally your awake," I hear a voice say and I turn to see the same man that had confronted Jocelyn and I. "I was beginning to think the dosage was too high."

I growl as I fight against the straps. "What do you want with me?"

"To fill you up and send you against the Avengers," he says and I glare.

"I am an Avenger," I say. "And what do you mean by fill me up?"

He chuckles before realizing I am not amused.

"Oh my god your serious," he says before gripping my arm and squeezing so tight I know I will have bruises. "You have no idea what you can do."

He clicks his fingers and someone is drug into the room. They have some sort of power I would guess.

Before they can do anything there is a sound of firearms being shot outside. The man turns and activates some camera's. I can see my parents and the Avengers fighting along side some people I can not see the faces of.

"I didn't think she would have the bottle," he says before turning to some guards. "Bring her."

Before I can stop them they have my wrists behind my back and are dragging me out the room. I want to call out to my parents but I also do not want to put them in more danger.

"STAND DOWN!" The man says to my friends and oh my god is that agent Coulson. "Otherwise she dies."

He then has them drag me forwards and he pulls out a gun which he points at my head.

They do as he says and drop there weapons. My mum lowers her arms and turns to him.

"Let her go!" She snaps.

They just smirk and throw me at them. My dad catches me and helps me to stand straight.

But it is no good we are all cornered. The only way we are getting out of this is if we fight. I look at my friends and new faces.

"Bruce!" I say and Banner turns to me. "I think its time for code green."

He smirks. "No one messes with the Hulk's girl."

He grows and becomes the Hulk just as two soldiers begin to shoot. My mum steps forward and melts the bullets down to a liquid metal. Everyone watches as they fall to the ground.

Then it is like a bomb went off. Everyone begins to fight.

My dad throws me a bow and we both end up fighting back to back.

"So how much trouble am I in?" I ask him as I shoot one. "Between 1 and 10."

He shoots one and turns to give me an angry look. "That isn't high enough. You might be better off going to 50."

I gulp. Before anything else can happen I get shot and as I cannot fly I go through the side of a wall. My mum runs out after me.

"Are you okay?" She asks holding out her hand.

I shove her hand away and get up looking back at my wings. "This is all your fault. If you had not burned the tower down I would have never lost my wings and be fighting right now."

She sighs but as I go to move away she stops me.

"Thats why I am out here," she says and she suddenly places her hands on my bad wing. "To give you them back."

I hiss as the pain hits but I soon realize that the burnt tissue is healing itself. I look at her in shock until she touches my hand and we both glow red.

"Now my power is yours as well," she says smiling and I look shocked as flames erupt in my hand. "As long as it never comes in contact with any other part of your body except your hand you are fine. Now how about Angel and Flame show these guys how to fight?"

I nod and I take her hand. She grips it and I fly us into the air. I feel so free as I fly into the cave and land beside the rest of my team.

"Did you miss me?" I say to all of them.

We begin to fight again and I take on the guy who was responsible for kidnapping me both times. I duck under his kick and take off into the air with him. I slam him on the ground and yell.

"WHY?!" I bellow in his face. "WHY DID YOU RUIN MY LIFE?!"

He flinches as my wings bat behind me.

"Because of the prophecy!" He says but before anything else can be said someone comes up and shoots him. I did not see who it was but in seconds he is dead.

I head back into the cave to see all the bad guys gone and Natasha and I give a lullaby as we call it to the Hulk.

Now I am staring at my very angry father.

*THE AVENGERS*

Chelbell2016:

Okay so afterlife and Skye come into it more soon.


	14. Lecture, mum leaving and the next year

Lecture, mum leaves and the next year.

Chelbell2016:

Okay so this will lead up to when Skye and Charlene both end up in afterlife.

*THE AVENGERS*

Charlene's POV:

I wait for my father in Tony's office. I cannot imagine how hard it was for him to go back and discover that I had disappeared and not told Laura where I was going.

The door opens and my dad enters. I am sat staring at the floor. I feel the guilt build up inside of me.

"Charlene I am really disappointed in you," he says and I continue to look at the floor. "You know how scared I was to come back to the house to find you missing? Then when I hear the phone message I realize that you have known for a while that Jocelyn was alive and that she was the reason you were injured."

I sigh as I feel tears begin to fill my eyes. "I'm sorry."

He sighs and sits down in front of me.

"I am not doing this to make you feel bad," he says to me. "But the last few months you lost your appetite. You barely said two words to anyone. Plus if you had asked I would have told you that I might need to leave for a mission pretty soon."

I try to calm my breathing. ""I thought that she had you. And if I did not come that she would kill you. I did not want to leave them without you."

He sighs as he knows exactly who I am talking about.

"Charlene you are just as important to me as they are!" He states and he lifts his chin up. "I thought I might loose you last night. I have never felt that scared in my life. Maybe you need some help."

I shoot up. "I am not going anywhere."

He smiles a little. "Just a suggestion. Your mum is leaving soon and if you ever want to go and visit then she says you are free to go."

I nod and then he pulls me in for a hug. I squeeze him tight and then I realize that I have to go and say goodbye to my mother.

"I need to say goodbye," I say into his shoulder.

He nods and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Just try not to make me have a minor heart attack again," he says.

I go downstairs and say goodbye to my mum. She says that if I ever need her to call for Gordon. I nod and she creates a fire portal. She smiles at me one last time before going through.

I sigh as I let the tears run. It had been nice seeing my mum. Plus I did not know if I can keep the promise to my dad about keeping my weight up. It had been so hard these last few weeks.

*THE AVENGERS*

 _Over the next year A lot had happened to Charlene. She had found out her step mother was gonna be pregnant. She was trying but failing to eat at least three meals a day._

 _She did not let her dad know but she was feeling weak all the time and her powers were growing without her showing any sign of control._

 _Then there was S.H.I.E.L.D. It turns out that Hydra had been working from within S.H.I.E.L.D to bring it down. Nat and Steve had been among the few to stop them but S.H.I.E.L.D had to end._

 _At least that is what the public think. I know for a fact that Phil Coulson had taken over._

 _But some of the things he had done was bad._

 _Now I had got a phone call off of Skye. She had asked me to meet her in private as she needed to talk to me about something important._

 _I could tell that she was worried so I agreed to meet her. I had only ever met her once or twice but I can tell that she reminds me a lot of me._

 _I told her that I would come to her at S.H.I.E.L.D base. The new one._

 _I just hope that whatever is wrong I can help her through it._

 _I told my dad and he asked of course if I wanted him to go with me. I told him that I am now 19 and I can look after myself._

*THE AVENGERS*

Chelbell2016:

Okay so now we head to AOS episode 12 who you really are!


	15. 2X12 Who you really are PT1

Chapter 15: 2x12 Who you really are- PT.1

Chelbell2016:

I thought this episode was important for both Skye and Angel to find out who they really are. Where there powers really come from.

*AOS*

Charlene's POV:

I arrive and I am greeted by a woman with blonde hair and a muscly bold man.

"Can we help you?" They ask me practically threatening.

"Yeah," I say glancing from him to her. "I am looking for Agent Skye."

"And you would be?" Mack says.

As most people do not know my Angel side because of the mask I decided to use my proper name. I even had the straps on that hid my wings.

"Charlene Barton," I say folding my arms.

They both go wide eyed. "As in daughter of-"

"One and the same big guy," I say patting his arm as I walk by. "Now can someone tell me where I can find Skye that would be really helpful."

There is a sudden noise and Fitz appears.

"Charlene," he nods his head before grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the training area.

I see both Skye and May training. Fitz decides to speak up.

"Maybe Skye needs a break," he says and they both turn to see him stood there.

"Training is not a group activity," she says but I stay in the back.

There is something different about Skye and I cannot figure out what.

"Yeah," Fitz says and I glance at him. "I just came down to see what it was about."

"Tell you what Fitz," May says and I watch her. "Come back in an hour I'll be happy to show you what its about."

I shake my head at her tone.

"Its okay Fitz," Skye says. "Really."

Once there training is over Skye finally spots me.

"You came?" She says sounding relieved.

"Since when was she supposed to be coming?" May asks sounding confused.

"I told Skye that I was coming to visit for a few days," I say as I can see Skye is trying to keep something hidden. "Took me a while and I think I forgot to mention it to Coulson."

She nods and I turn to Skye.

"You want to show me around the base?" I ask trying to get her alone so we can discuss whatever is on her mind.

She nods again.

She leads me around and I can tell that she is fighting to not say what she wants to say. Obviously this is a conversation for my ears and my ears only. I smile at her as she keeps glancing at me nervously.

She leads me to where Coulson's office is but he is not there right now.

"Okay," I say turning to glance at the girl a few years older than me. "Where can we go where we can discuss what is bothering you in private?"

She sighs and seems to lead me back towards the rooms. We enter the one she pointed out as he own earlier.

*AOS*

I am shocked. Skye has just finished explaining about everything that happened to her in one of the temples my mother told me about.

"Hey," I say trying to calm her down as she looks scared. "We will figure out how to help you control your powers. I promise."

She nods. "Did you feel like this when you first found out about your powers?"

I chuckle. "Well not really as I was too busy running from Hydra men who had wiped my memory. But Jocelyn always said that it was really different for her."

She nods and I feel sorry for her.

"I feel like... like I am about to explode any minute," she says to me.

"Hey," I say placing an arm around her shoulder. "We will get through this Skye. I will stay by your side and we will figure this out."

She nods and I can tell she is fighting back tears. Then she turns and gets a good look at me.

"You look as if you lost a lot of weight," she says and I frown. "Are you feeling okay yourself?"

I nod and tell her I'll be back in a minute. I get up and exit the room before by accident running into a brick wall. I hit the ground and when I look up I see the bald guy from earlier.

"You know big guy," I say as he helps me to my feet. "If you wanted my attention all you had to do... is ask."

He smirks and holds out a hand. "I'm Alfonzo McKenzie. But please call me Mack."

I shake his hand and smile. "Mack. I like it. So was there any particular reason you decided to run into me or did you just want to see me on the ground?"

He laughs. "We've got a mission so I was coming to get Skye."

I nod. "We'll be a long in a minute."

He folds his arms. "We?"

I place my arm on his shoulder. "Trust me Mack. I have more field experience than you and most of your team combined. So why shouldn't I help out."

"I would ask the director," he points out.

"Thats a good idea," a voice says and I turn to see Coulson. "Seeing as I just received a call from a certain Avenger saying his daughter just took off and said she was coming here."

I nod and smile. "Yeah I will get some stick for that when I go back."

He comes forward and smiles. "Charlene. Any particular reason you are here?"

"Just to visit Skye," I say and when he looks worried I say. "And that means going everywhere with her. So... Director Coulson. You got room for one more on your plane?"

He smiles and holds out his hand. "Your welcome to join us Agent Barton."

I shake my head. "Not an agent. Never signed the papers."

He just motions for me to go and grab Skye.

I race in the room and promise Skye I will stay by her side during the mission.

*AOS*

We land in Portugal. I answer my phone that was ringing.

"Hey dad," I say.

"Hey dad," he says but I can hear the amusement in his voice. "Can you please leave me more than a note next time you are planning on taking a leave of absence?"

"Sure," I promise as we all head towards our destination. "But trust me when I say I am needed right now. Skye could do with a friend."

"Is she okay?" He asks knowing I would not leave unless it is an emergency.

"Hopefully she will be soon," I say to him.

I hang up after a little more small talk. I stay by Skye's side as the team splits up to find out what is going on. Skye finds a video of Lady Sif, who is a friend of Thor's, battling with someone.

Lady Sif currently has no memory which makes me wonder what is powerful enough to take a Asgardians memory.

We go back to the plane to discuss everything that is happening.

"We found a couple of other videos of the fight," Simmons says. "We've been analyzing them frame by frame."

"But we didn't get of anything in the uh-" Fitz struggles to find his words.

"Of anything new," Simmons answers for him.

When I had heard how Ward turned against them and what he did to the others it really upset me. I thought Ward was okay but clearly not.

"Thanks," Fitz says before pulling up another video. "Until we get to here."

The video is another of the fight between Lady Sif and the other being. Sif strikes him and he holds his chest.

"I do very much enjoy that part," Sif says sounding pleased.

I chuckle quietly as she reminds me so much of Thor. Are all Asgardians like that. Happy to have won any battle that comes there way.

"He's wearing something," Fitz points out. "Something mechanical and she.. she nailed it."

"And there's more," Simmons says.

She brings up a picture that shows blue coming out of the place where Sif had hit the man.

"What is that?" Coulson asks.

"Blood?" Skye asks from my side.

"Hope so it could give us a lead," Simmons says.

"Well there's no way to know from a video," Fitz points out the obvious.

"Once we land," Coulson says. "Fitz you go with Hunter and Mack. Handle forensics," he then turns to Skye and I. "I need you two and Bobbi to talk to witnesses in the area see if we can track down where this guy went."

I give Skye a reassuring smile as she looks nervous.

"Sir the science division has heavy suppression artillery," Simmons says. "After Reyna's vanishing act I'd advise that when you find this man you contain him first ask questions later. New I.C.E.R.S are still in development."

I give her a look what does she mean with that. Not all enhanced people are bad.

"Very good," Coulson says. "Keep me posted."

We all go to leave but Fitz stops us as he speaks to Simmons.

"New I.C.E.R.S?" He asks wondering what she made.

"Oh," is the reply he receives. "The mechanical design is still top notch but were looking into a more concentrated dendrotoxin formula."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" He asks his arms folded and I turn to look at the young scientist.

"But effective," she says. "Giving these allocated threats we can't risk it not being."

I follow her as she goes to leave.

"Agent Simmons," I say and she turns to look at me. "Can I please put out that even though you have had bad past with these enhanced people. Not all are bad."

She is one of the few on Agent Coulson's team that do not know that I was born with these powers. Most think I am an enhanced.

She smiles a little.

"But we need to be ready for those who are bad," she says and walks off.

*AOS*

Skye Bobbi and I head into a hospital as if the man was injured he might have come here. Bobby speaks to a man and then he walks off.

"You speak Portuguese?" Skye asks Bobbi.

"I'm no expert," Bobbi replies smiling at the both of us. "Its a pretty language its hard to tell when someones lying.."

I smile back at her. "You should ask some of the people I know. Russian, Portuguese and a lot of other languages."

She nods but Skye speaks.

"Are you an expert at that?" She asks.

"At lying or telling if someones lying?" Bobbi asks her.

Skye shrugs. "I have a feeling your probably an expert at both."

"Can I help you?" A woman speaks English as she approaches us.

"Yes were looking for somebody that could have been injured during the incident at the pier," Bobbi says walking forwards and showing her a picture of the man on a tablet. "Or may have seen this man."

The woman looks at the picture and I wait for any sign that she might know something. She does not show any.

"No, he does not look familiar to me," she says. "As far as the injuries I can ask around. Nurse who was working earlier took ill so we are short staffed. It may take a while."

I feel sorry as she says this.

"Okay well we'll be here," Skye says to the woman.

I understand Portuguese completely and we see a woman who looks really confused. She is speaking in Portuguese about not knowing her name even when people call her that.

"Wait is that woman all right?" Bobbi asks as she understood some.

"What happened to her?" I ask.

I glance at the two agents and I have a feeling this man had a run in with the guy who wiped lady Sif's memory. If so it means he has either been here or is still here.

Bobbi phones Coulson.

He answers and speaks.

"Sir we have evidence that he's here at the hospital," Bobbi replies. "Its a big place though he might be hiding anywhere."

"Well we know he needs Nitrogen," I hear Coulson reply. "And they use it in hospitals to power surgical equipment. I'd start there."

We go searching for the man wanting to stop him.

We open the door to see the man. He is blue right now and I realize what he needs the nitrogen for.

He turns and places something on his chest that turns his skin color white again.

Not wanting to use my powers I grab my Bow. I don't use it yet its just there as a warning.

"You do not want to fight me!" The man says.

Bobbi pulls out her batons and we move forwards.

"We just have some questions for you," Bobbi tries to reason with him.

The guy goes to attack so I drop my Bow and help Bobbi to fight. I kick him and spin away as she moves in to attack him with her batons.

She kicks him against the wall and I jump and kick him in the side.

He then punches Bobbi and throws her into a wall. Skye pulls out her gun.

But then the room begins to shake. Skye's powers because she is scared.

Her gun falls apart.

I move over to her but before I can try and stop her a heavy stand falls on the both of us. I groan as we hit the ground and the thing is still on top of us.

We cannot move. Once the man is gone I manage to throw it off of us. I feel blood dripping down but I know it will heal soon.

*AOS*

Chelbell2016:

First Skye and Angel working together and a lot more to come.


	16. 2X12 Who you really are PT2

Chapter 16: 2X12 Who you really are PT.2.

Chelbell2016:

Okay. Next part.

*AOS*

We arrive back on the plane and after Simmons checked me over I went with Skye.

"Simmons is tending to Bobbi," Coulson says as he approaches the two of us and Sif. "She's gonna be okay."

"The guy was blue," Skye points out. "Like he just tested some Willy wonka gum blue and needed nitrogen for whatever device turned his skin pink. Do you think he's a Kree?"

When she says Kree I am hit with some sort of flashback but I manage to hide it.

"You told me last year the Kree had not visited our realm," Coulson says to Sif.

"If the Kree came to your world unannounced now," she begins looking worried. "I would assume hes up to no good."

"He attacked Bobbi, Skye and Charlene," Coulson points out. "So thats a yes."

"Yeah," Skye says. "The guy throws a mean punch."

"Lets assume you were here to stop him," Coulson suggests to Sif. "We still don't know his objective."

"No," Sif says glancing around at all of us. "But knowing he is Kree helps. Karva for example: I thought it was a name. It is a Kree word."

"You also learn other species entire languages as a child," Coulson says and I smirk.

Lady sif just continues. "Karva means keys."

"Keys?" Coulson.

"Objects you use to," she begins.

"Yeah," Coulson cuts her off. "I know what keys are. Its something. Lets look into it."

Lady sif approaches Skye and I.

"Skye, Charlene," she says placing her hands on one of our shoulders. "Thank you both for engaging my enemy. You both are quiet brave."

I smile and Skye nods her head.

Skye, Fitz and I meet in secret to discuss what happened at the hospital.

"The whole room was shaking Fitz," Skye explains to him. "The gun in my hand exploded."

"Oh god," he says clearly worried.

"Skye don't worry," I say trying to calm her. "We will figure out how to help you control your powers."

"Charlene I thought that I could handle it but I can't," she says to the both of us. "Its too much. I think we have to tell Coulson whats happening."

"Wait hang on," Fitz tell her. "Wait till I have more... analyzed."

"I can't control it!" Skye exclaims. "When I get upset or nervous."

They began to talk about her blood cells and I blank out. But then Hunter I believe his name is comes along.

"Sorry to interrupt," he says as he tries to get in between us. "Whatever this is. Just wanted to check out the new toys from Pshy-tec. Okay."

We let him past so we can get back to what we were saying.

He grabs one of the cases behind Skye and pulls it off of the shelf.

"I'm gonna go scour the web for key references," Skye tells us. "Charlene you coming."

I nod and we take off to go on a computer.

*AOS*

Skye and I head to Coulson to help him with the search. We hear them discussing it when we approach.

"Wait!" May say just as we stand with them. "Look at this."

As we stand to one side of the table she passes the tablet to Coulson. We wait to hear what she found.

"Charvis a city known for its sentimental basics," Coulson reads aloud and I wonder why that would be important. "I don't."

"Guess what Charvis means in English?" May continues.

"Let me guess," Skye says with her arms crossed. "Keys."

"Thats where the Kree was heading," Sif realizes. "Thats where I was chasing him. That was my mission."

"Charvis Portugal," Coulson says and he has a look of concentration on his face. "I've seen that name before."

"It was in Whitehall's SSR file," May says and I wonder who Whitehall is.

"The site of his dig back in 1945," Coulson agrees. "Where he first found the obelisk. Thats where we have to go."

I can see Skye getting nervous so I decide to speak up.

"Director," I say. "Can Skye and I sit this one out please."

He walks back towards us with a worried look on his face.

"Are you all right?" He asks the both of us.

"Yeah," Skye says. "Its just after my run in with blue man group we still feel a little banged up. Were just worried we will not be much help out there so..."

"Okay," Coulson says. "Whenever your ready."

"Is it just about you being hurt?" May asks mainly looking at Skye. "Or is it about your nerves."

"I promise its just about the man making me see cartoon birdies around my head," Skye tries to reassure her. "Thats it."

"Mine to," I say.

"Have Simmons give you both one more check while were gone," he says looking at my body weight. "Lets make sure there's nothing serious."

"Okay," we both agree.

I head into the kitchen as I do not want to get checked over by a doctor. I go in and Mack is sat at one of the tables. He is making a sandwich.

"You want one?" He asks me.

I was about to say no but they look so good so I nod my head.

He hands me a plate. "Ham and cheese."

I smile and nod my head. "One of my favorites."

He makes his own and sits down. "Can I ask you a question?"

I nod my head to tell him to go ahead.

"What's it like having an Avenger for a dad?" He asks me.

I was not expecting that so it takes me a few minutes. I take a bite out of my sandwich and think about my answer.

"I guess that sometimes its great," I say to him finally. "He knows how to deal with things. He has friends that always have his back. People look up to him and so do I."

He nods. "And what about the rest of the time?"

I knew that was going to be his next question but it still took a few minutes for me to answer.

"Other times not so much," I say gently. "I mean he is called away at last minute. I never know whether its going to be him that walks through that door or someone else. To tell me he was in an accident or that he is missing."

He smiles and pats me on the shoulder. "I bet that is hard."

I nod and finish my sandwich. Then I realize that the others are back and they have brought the Kree with them. I need to go and find Skye.

*AOS*

Mack, Coulson, Bobbi, Skye and I are talking about the Kree's Trunjan.

"Its possible that only he can operate it," Bobbi says. "We've seen other alien materials react to biology or DNA."

"Don't remind me," Mack says and I wonder what is wrong with him.

"Or me!" Skye agrees.

"We've all been there and done that," Coulson says and I see him glance at me. "Fitz and Simmons will examine the case. If this guy is telling the truth we might finally get the answers we've been searching for."

As he walks away we glance at each other. Then Skye and I follow Coulson why the other two go there own way.

Skye and I stand in the room with the Kree, May and Coulson as we try to get him to cooperate.

"Tell us how the Trunjan works Kree!" Sif demands.

"The Kree has a name," the man says and I can see that he is loosing patience. "And that only works in my hand."

"Then tell us what you know," I begin to say but I am cut off.

"Hmm thats convenient," May points out as she keeps her gun raised in warning.

"It has a dial on the bottom-" He begins but then he attacks.

He kicks the Trunjan out of Coulson's hand and at the same time flips so he is facing Lady Sif. He catches the Trunjan and pushes it into Sif. Smoke comes out and she falls backwards hitting the table behind her.

Coulson points his gun same as May and Skye. I raise my hands but then think better of it and lower them. The Kree drops the weapon and raises his hands in surrender.

"Sorry," the Kree says as we all glance at Sif as she begins to life herself back up. "The argument was going nowhere."

"You back with us?" Coulson asks Sif.

"Yes my memories have returned," Sif says glancing around at all of us. "I am lady Sif of Asgard. Friend of the S.H.I.E.L.D."

She then punches the Kree so hard sending him backwards from the force.

Coulson gets between the two as the Kree straightens up once more.

"Asgardian," the Kree says staring at Sif. "Well that explains a lot."

"It is true," Sif says and I glance at her. "We do not trust Kree. That is why I am here. When Heimdall saw that one landed on your world Odin charged me with retrieving him."

"So you came to pick a fight?" the Kree says.

"We know enough about Kree history to be concerned," she points out.

"Well then if you know Kree history," he begins and I wonder what he is up to. "Perhaps you've heard the tale of terogenisis?"

"Of course," Sif says but I know I have heard that term before. "Ancient Kree descending on planets altering the inhabitants to fight there war."

The Kree nods. "Earth was one of them."

"Blue angels who fell from the sky," Skye says and I turn to look at her.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" I ask remembering the stories my mother had told me when I was little.

Sif begins to tell a story. "Eons ago the Kree raged a very long war. Casualties were high. they need warriors."

"You mean cannon fodder?" May says as she glances at the Kree.

"We needed killers," the Kree continues and I begin to rub my arms. "One viscous faction among the Kree genetically modified other creatures DNA. These modifications can be activated with terogyn crystals."

"We know these torturous experiments failed," Sif continued but I stepped to Skye's side knowing exactly what his reply will be.

"Not on Earth," he says. "Here we had to shut them down."

I prepare my bow for if I need it. With the direction this was going Skye and I needed to get out of here right now.

He continues. "This faction built a city. They brought with them the diviners which hold the crystals. There plans were discovered and thwarted by the better of my kind. Putting an end to that dark chapter of our past."

"Until now," Skye says and I try to make her be quiet.

"When I saw that an ancient signal had been triggered," he says slowly and Skye looks at me with feat beginning to creep up her face. "I knew it had to be a diviner. If the Kree empire learned that these experiments were a success... they would be likely to renew them."

"Why did you come here?" I demand.

"These transformed beings are an abomination," he says and I try to fight the look of anger from coming onto my face. "I knew that I had to find the remainder of the diviners before another monstrosity occurred and erase any knowledge of it."

"How many diviners are supposed to be in that crate?" May asks clearly worried.

"Enough to create an army," is the reply that she receives.

"Sir the crate is empty," Simmons voice says and I begin to worry how many of us are out there right now.

Skye glances back at the others in shock.

"My worst fears come true," the Kree says looking upset. "We must find the remaining diviners as well as anyone who's transformed."

"We drowned the temple where the diviners where activated," Coulson says and I share another look with Skye and stand in front of her. "So thats a plus. And we do know a woman that was changed."

I try to reassure Skye without saying anything.

"So someone was transformed?" Sif says and I can feel Skye's heartbeat rising. "A Kree slave warrior created. Have you put it down?"

"No," May says and I begin to feel angry at the way she is referring to people like Skye and I. "She disappeared."

"What do you know of her?" Sif demands.

"Skye calm down," I whisper as I press the latch that keeps my wings hidden. "I won't let them hurt you and neither will May or Coulson."

"We don't know much about Reina's transformation," Coulson says and I beg that they change the subject. "Skye witnessed it but didn't see much."

I sigh and curse Coulson under my breath as Sif and the Kree turn to look at us.

"You were there?" Sif asks. "What did you see?"

"Back of lady Sif!" I command as I try to keep her away.

"I didn't I mean," Skye begins but once again I can hear her fear. "Nothing."

"Where there others with you?" The Kree asks and I want to throw something at him right now. "The changes may not be on the surface but buried inside."

I glance at what Skye is looking at to see that because she is frightend her powers are kicking in.

This is not good.

"You must understand these creatures are weapons," the Kree says and I spot Coulson's eyes on me as the wheels turn in his head. "Abominations. Even if they don't know it."

The room begins to shake and I know that I might need to use my powers if the Kree and lady Sif figure out where it is coming from.

As things begin to drop off of the walls the others all look frightend.

Everyone tries to stay on there feet.

"Son of Col what is this?" Sif demands to know.

Coulson shakes his head in confusion.

"Skye?" May suddenly says and I shake my head at her. "You want to talk to us?"

Coulson approaches her and glances at me.

"Skye whats doing this?" He asks her and I sigh.

"I am!" She says.

Lady Sif grabs her but she pulls away. I move with her and yell. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The windows smash behind me so to protect everyone I free my wings which extend and Sif and the Kree both gasp.

*AOS*

Coulson and May point there guns at the Kree and Sif. I raise my hands which are glowing in warning. Its not just Skye they are after.

Its me.

"Hand them over!" Sif demands. "I will take them to Asgard it will be safer for all of you."

"Just try it," I say glaring. "I don't want to hurt someone who is a friend of Thor's so I would back off."

"You will do no such thing," Coulson snaps also standing defensively in front of us.

"The weapon has been activated, and it seems as if this one has been around for years," the Kree says glaring at me which I return with interest. "They need to be eliminated before they hurt someone."

"Skye is not a weapon," Coulson points out before pointing at me. "And Charlene has used her powers for good for two years."

"Coulson," Sif says trying to calm us all down. "No one is saying they chose this but they are dangerous."

"Watch who your calling dangerous!" I growl my hands glowing brighter.

"I don't want to be like this!" Skye says from behind all of us.

"Imagine what will happen if your powers grow," Sif says glancing at the still shaking buildings. "It may not stop at breaking glass. You could break down buildings. Tear Consonants apart. And if you wanted to you could blast people to dust."

"Are you forgetting I used these powers to help Thor stop Loki," I glare,

"I can get a handle on it," Skye says trying to calm down.

"Thats not what you were designed for," the Kree says glaring at all of us. "You were designed to destroy. Which is why you must be put down."

"TRY IT BLUEBERRY!" I snap having had enough.

"Yeah well that sounds an awful lot like killing to me," Fitz who I had not realized is behind me says.

I create a fire portal outside and motion for May to take Skye. She nods.

"Skye come with me!" She says racing out of the room with her.

"Fitz we need Bambino!" Coulson says as we guard May and Skye leaving. "You want her your gonna have to go through me."

"And me," I glare barricading there way. "I am a very powerful abomination as you call them. I would not test my power."

"Sif you got your memory back!" Coulson reminds Sif pointing the Trojan at her. "You know were friends. Consider what your doing."

"This is for the protection of your people," Sif says stepping towards both of us.

"ENOUGH!" The Kree yells before grabbing me.

I am caught off guard and he sends me flying. Then Coulson joins me on the ground.

I instantly jump back up and fly after the Kree. I see that Bobbi is struggling to fight him so I throw an energy ball at him. Why he is distracted with me the others stare at my wings.

I fly forwards and kick him in the chest. He grabs my leg but I use my other to force him away from me. I see Mack on the ground.

He manages to grab my wing and swing me. I hit the ceiling and fall back to the ground.

My world goes black.

*AOS*

The next day Skye is moving into the cage on the plane. I do not agree but it is not my choice to make. We hear the others arguing about how Fitz had not told them and we were dangerous.

We walk by them and Fitz shouts us. We do not reply as Skye locks herself in the cage. I go in with her but I can fire portal out if needed.

I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. was different then Hydra.

*AOS*

Chelbell2016:

Okay so I am going to do a few clips at the beginning of next episode to explain what happened up until the point they both end up in afterlife.


	17. NOTICE

OKAY GUYS I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I AM PUTTING SOME STORIES ON HOLD WHILE I FINISH OTHERS. HERE IS THE LIST OF STORIES THAT ARE GOING ON HOLD:

COURTNEY OLIVER: KICK INTO OVERDRIVE

COURTNEY OLIVER: WITH THE FORCE OF A SNOW LEOPARD

POWER RANGERS LOST GALAXY: KATHERINE CORBETT

MIGHTY DUCKS: KELLY BOMBAY.

CHARMED PO4: SEASON 1

CHARLENE XAVIER: SISTER TO CHARLES

SUPERWOMAN

CHELSEA-DAUGHTER OF A VAMPIRE.

AVENGERS: ANGEL

STORIES THAT I WILL BE CONTINUING FOR NOW:

JESSICA LEE SCOTT: PURPLE NINJETTI RANGER

SPD: ORANGE AND WHITE.

WILD ACCESS SILVER.

CHARMED PO4 SEASON 4

ONCE ONE OF THESE STORIES ARE FINISHED I WILL TAKE ANOTHER OUR OF THE LIST AND FINISH THAT ONE.

I WILL PUT THIS MESSAGE ON EVERYONE OF MY STORIES SO YOU KNOW WHICH ONES ARE GOING TO BE CONTINUED FOR NOW


End file.
